


Should Be Waiting For The Skies To Clear

by Honey_Rae_Pluto, softnsquishable



Series: Is This The World We Created [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha Brian May, Alpha Freddie Mercury, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Cancer, Character Death, Children, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mpreg, Omega John Deacon, Omega Roger Taylor (Queen), Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Rae_Pluto/pseuds/Honey_Rae_Pluto, https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/pseuds/softnsquishable
Summary: Now in 1989, some very similar enemies start to reappear, and history begins to repeat itself.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Series: Is This The World We Created [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004913
Comments: 48
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

It had been years since they'd first become parents now, and in that time both Brian and Roger, and John and Freddie had made a few more members of their respective families. Musically they'd hit the very top a few years ago in Wembley - proving that a mixed status band really could do it - and they could do it while managing families and responsibilities.

But now they were on a band break, raising their families and spending time with their children, now all growing up, all going to school at various stages. 

"Rog, love," Brian hooked his head around the door, "You need anything out of the shop?"

"No, I'm alright." Roger was sitting on the sofa, reading over a paper with his glasses on. He looked a bit… concerned. Extremely pensive about whatever it was. "Just check the fridge for the basics."

"Mhm, I think Tommo got bread and milk on his way back from school," Brian replied, it wasn't rare for one of the kids, particularly Tom, to get the shopping, but it was a little unexpected on that particular day, "I'll be back in a bit."

"See you then," he told him softly, glancing over and then back at his article, hoping for some rare moment of peace and quiet. Not two minutes later, however, the fourteen year old of the family came in. 

"Mum," Liam dragged the word on as he slouched onto the couch, "I'm not doing the homework. I've decided against it."

"Oh yeah?" Roger looked over at him. He didn't seem too surprised: He knew his kids - Liam was notoriously against school. "Why's that? What are you meant to do?"

"Some boring essay." Liam dismissed, "it's for history - Mr Graham already hates me."

"Your teacher more than likely doesn't hate you, specifically anyways." Roger set the newspaper aside. "If anything, he hates teaching and makes you equally miserable. But history can be fascinating, if you look into it. What's the essay topic?"

"World war one economy and politics - see: even you think it's boring." He answered, "Tom's not even giving me him notes from when he did it."

"Rude. I'll ask him about that." Roger shook his head. "That was relatively fresher when I was in school, and it can be boring, unless you think about the more fascinating bits."

"Mum, when you were at school there were still dinosaurs roaming the earth," Liam said, being the cheekiest of them, "He's split it so that Alphas write about the front line, betas are stuck with politics and Omegas learn about the sub movements."

"Well that's not very fair," Roger agreed. "But sometimes to pass school, you just have to give the teachers what they want. I did that plenty of times. But you can always put your own twist on it too." 

"If you say so." Liam frowned, "I just don't like school very much. I'd rather do something like you and dad that doesn't require having to know much."

"I think you're overlooking a few things here." Roger poked his arm. "Firstly, you act like what we do doesn't require a lot of knowledge. If we didn't know so much about money, sales and exploiting rights, we would be dirt poor. And also, your dad is practically a doctor, I have a B.A. in science, Deacy is a full fledged engineer and Freddie has an art degree. We put in our hours at school."

"Ugh, fine, I guess," he huffed, "But it's Tommy and Rach who are the smart ones. I really would rather not be sat in some smelly classroom."

"You can be very clever when it's something you're interested in," he told him. "You just have to find an element of the politics that you resound with and make it your thesis, build around it.

"Could talk about the Beta shift, I guess," he said, "How that eventually led to better equality for Betas and helped some omegas - if I have to do this essay."

Roger nodded. "Yes, you're getting the idea. We can take you to the library to find some articles and books for that, and I can help you cite. Your father's good at those things too."

"I really can't imagine you two in uni," he said, not knowing anything about what had happened with Tim - they’d never told their kids any of that, it was just buried, hidden away in their past.

"How did you even meet?"

"Your dad and another alpha had a band, but no drummer," Roger told him. "I auditioned. Naturally I was the best of the bunch they tried out."

"Very modest, mum," he shook his head, "Doesn't sound particularly romantic."

"Your dad treated me like a person, not a sub," Roger told him. "And that's incredibly refreshing. It used to be much worse, things have changed for your era.'

"That's good, at least," Liam nodded, hoping if he killed enough time he might not have to do the homework, "I don't see why things were even like that to begin with."

"It's just… primal instinct I suppose. At least I'm not stuck with a woman and I can love who I like." Roger nudged him gently. "I'm sure you have more than history to do."

"Dad's already helped me with science - it's just as boring no matter how exciting he thinks it is, and English isn't in until next Monday; so I’ll do it on the Sunday." He explained, being the one to do things last minute he was more like Roger, definitely was more like Roger looks wise too; blond straight hair and a cheeky smile, "Therefore I can take the day off."

"...fine. I'll let you do that. Then tomorrow, homework, no more excuses." Roger understood being burnt out some days too.

"Thanks, mum, you're the best," meaning he knew he was going to get away with it, "Whatcha reading?"

"Just more garbage press, don't worry about it. Boring, old person things." He put his glasses aside. "I shouldn't read the rubbish anyways.'

"What's it say?" He peered over, trying to get a look, "It's not about you, is it?"

"No, don't be silly." He pointed to the page on top. "It's THE queen, not Queen."

"Fair enough," Liam nodded, standing up off of the couch, "I'm going to go watch top of the pops before Rach gets the remote."

"That show is a lie," Roger told him before he walked off. He really should stop reading the paper, but yes, there was an article on Queen, and it was a big biting, calling them fairly washed up, done as far as music went. Roger knew they had already peaked, but they were still producing music that they at least had felt good about. 

Even if it wasn't as successful.

Brian came back to the noise of the loud presenters on the telly in the living room, dropping the bits and pieces off in the kitchen instead, he’d handle dinner: it was only fair enough to give Roger a break, especially with how worn out he was in the last few days.

"Dad, what's for dinner?" Cecilia asked, walking into the kitchen. She was still the baby, curious about pretty much everything, even if she was now six.

"Veggies and rice, sweetheart," he told her, "Is everyone in the living room?"

"Mostly," she replied. "Tom is upstairs doing work."

"I'll get him to come down in a minute," Brian said, getting worried about his eldest, but then again he had been pretty similar as a teen - more drawn in than the others. But Tom was certainly hiding away most days now. "You wanna help me set the table?"

"Sure. I can count the places myself." Cecilia was still proud of smaller things like that. It had taken her a bit to remember number names, but she had it now. She had two parents, four siblings and herself, so she'd start with the silverware for… seven people.

"Good girl," Brian grinned, watching as the little blonde ran around the table with handfuls of forks. "You'll be doing times tables in no time."

"What's a time table?" She looked up at him. "Do you build clocks on them?"

"Not quite, darling," Brian smiled, putting the plates on the table, "It's when you add a number onto itself by however many times. I'll explain it better after dinner."

"Oh… weird." She nodded and set all the forks down. "School is very odd. Once you know something you have to know something else."

"That's life too, everything is a lesson," Brian kissed her forehead, "But it's good to keep learning."

"I guess so. But how much can you really know all the time? How much space is even in your head? I forget things all the time." She shook her head.

"You'll get used to it and remember more and more," he told her, "You won't even notice you're doing it."

"If you say so." Cecilia trusted Brian: He was certainly a lot smarter than she was.

"You will, I promise, baby," he gave her an honest look, "You want to go tell everyone that dinner's soon while I heat it up?"

"Alright, dad." She nodded and walked to the other room, sitting back with the others on the sofa. Liam and Rachel were focused on the show - they watched it pretty religiously now, while Maggie and Roger looked over a small chapter book she was reading.

Tommy was still in his room, in a completely different world from the rest of his family downstairs. 

He didn't know for certain - he didn't even know if it was possible (he was going to have to ask subtly) - but he had his suspicions. And those suspicions made him feel sick. Everything made him feel sick actually. He couldn’t keep food down, or it made him feel sick if he did, and everything was stressing him, he just wanted to stay in his room, but a while later he could hear Brian call them all down for dinner, so he had to head out.

"Glad you're able to join us," Roger directed at him once his eldest sat down. "Homework is sure keeping you busy.'

Tom just shrugged, annoyed at his mum for making him want to go back upstairs when he'd just made the effort to come down. "Lots to do."

"I can understand, I was a teenager too." Roger wasn't going to bug him about it. He genuinely thought and trusted that he was hitting the books most of the time - he usually did. "Just let me or dad know if we can help with anything.”

"You might be able to actually," Tommy looked at him (he was having to start looking down since he was beginning to be taller than Roger), "It's biology - you did that at Uni right?"

"That would be my area, yeah." Roger nodded through a bite of rice. "Which bit are you struggling with? All the weird science names?

"No, the topics... Eh, it's pregnancy," he said quietly, making sure that the others were distracted by Brian talking about God knows what. "And its eh.. effects."

"That's probably what I'm best at at this point," he hummed. "You wanna talk after dinner? Not really table conversation.'

"Yeah, that would be great," he said quickly, shuffling the rice around the plate.

"Alright, I'll let dad and your brother do the dishes tonight then. He's not got any homework to keep him busy tonight." 

"What?” That got his attention, “That's not fair," Liam groaned. “I asked you about the homework, that’s gotta count.”

"Yes it is," Rachel argued, "you literally haven't moved all day. And you got to pick the channel - all because you fancy the guy out of sisters of mercy."

"You do?" Roger turned to look at Liam. That was news.

"No - he's just a good musician." Liam blushed, managing to kick Rachel in the shin, "You fancy Jude still, don't you?"

"Jude Deacon?" Now Brian was listening.

"He's a friend - that's all." She huffed. 

"Looks like someone prefers the older sub." Liam joked, "Especially if those study sessions were anything to go by." 

"Shut up."

"We're going to have to keep an eye on you, aren't we?" Roger shook his head.

Brian nodded in agreement, knowing that at some point soon they'd have to get the talk - aka the most awkward parenting moment he'd ever had, well, so far only Tom had had to suffer though that, but the other four were growing up it seemed.

“Liam started it.” She shook her head quickly, leaning back into her chair to kick Liam back.

“Did not.”

“Did too-”

"Stop fighting under the table," Brian warned them, "I don't care who likes who, as long as you're behaving."

"Thank you." Roger patted Brian's hand. He appreciated not being a single parent more and more every day.

Brian smiled back, they'd decided pretty early on that everything would be split between the two of them so Brian would be more involved, and that Roger wouldn't be stuck looking after the children himself all day. A choice that was still pretty controversial even in that day and age - as if an Alpha could help raise a family, the media still criticised him and Freddie for doing it.

"Alright, mister." Roger stood up with his plate, tapping Tom’s shoulder. "Let's go talk about babies. Shall we?"

"Oh God, can you not phrase it like that?" He got embarrassed quickly, especially talking about sex or pregnancy or anything along those lines. "It's just a few trivia questions," Tommy lied, "For the flash cards."

"I could have said something much worse." Roger followed him upstairs. "I have lots of trivia about it. For example, cravings are usually to make up for a lack of something in the mother's body. And then there's this thing called a mucus plug-"

"No! Nope, don't need to know," Tommy shook his head, "What about... Is there a huge difference between an omega pregnancy and a Beta one?"

"Uh… you mean pregnancy WITH one? Or being a pregnant omega? There's subtleties in both.

"No, like between the two groups," Tommy clarified, "Since they're the only ones that can have babies, right?"

"Well the biggest difference is a Beta starting to have submissive urges. Stronger than usual. But all genres can carry children, even Alphas. Once again, they get urges, but it's stronger… or they react as if it is, because they're not used to it."

Tom's heart jumped, that wasn't what he was wanting to hear. "I've never heard of any Doms being pregnant," he said quietly, "It's rare, though, like it just doesn't happen?"

"The reason it doesn't happen is because Doms being submissive isn't smiled on, as I'm sure you realize." Roger shook his head. "Most of them get back alley abortions, or swallow pills to miscarry intentionally. It's something that hasn't been accepted yet."

"That's horrific," he knew that Doms got their fair share of bias, he'd read papers constantly accusing his dad and uncle of being weak and not controlling their unruly subs. But he hadn't thought of that.

"Yeah." He bit his lip. "It doesn't usually go well. You would be surprised how many subs and betas do it, depending on their place. I've known people, in school… it's not pretty."

"Mum... I read the other day about Smile," Tom said slowly, changing the subject "It said that you got- had been pregnant by Tim Staffle."

"I was… then he kicked the shit out of me and I wasn't." He looked at Tom. "I was nervous that I would never be able to get pregnant after that. But… well, five babies later, here we are."

Tommy hugged him, feeling so sorry for his mum, "God... That's awful, you never talk about it," he said, "The article never said that, it went on to talk about your second pregnancy."

"Which was you." Roger gave him a little squeeze. "I guess they didn't want to make an Alpha look any worse. But it was bad… I was in a coma for two weeks. And it took a long time for me to come back from all that.

"I can't even imagine what you went through," it was fair to say Tom didn't spend as much time with his mum as he should, but he wasn't expecting to have not known so much, "But I still wasn't planned, I was a mistake, right? That's what the paper said."

"Papers aren't something you should pay much attention to. Yes, you were unplanned. But so were nearly all your siblings. Babies just happen most of the time."

He just nodded, he'd read a lot more - that his dad had ran away because he didn't want him, that his mum had caused a lot of bother at EMI, even about the number of fights his uncle John had been in. "That's enough for the homework," he said quietly, getting up, "Thanks for helping."

"I'm sorry about all this," Roger told him. "It was a bit of a rough start for us. But I always loved you. And dad did too, no matter how frightened he was."

Tommy frowned at that, "Why would he be frightened? It said he was in Europe the whole time anyway."

"Because we were in the midst of so much. And he was terrified that I wasn't going to make it through, because of what happened the first time - or that you weren’t going to make it." Roger shook his head. "But he was there when you were born, and he was so incredibly attached to you the moment he saw you."

"Good to know," he said quickly, "I really should go finish my work. And I won't read any more articles, I know they can be misleading."

"Right." Roger got up. "I'll leave you to it then, dear."

Tom nodded, walking out quickly and heading straight to his room. If Roger was right - and he probably was - then Doms could get pregnant. Which means he had to go speak to someone. A very specific someone. 

Brian finally got the dishes done without Liam breaking any of them, sending him off to finish watching his show with the other kids. "Rog, love?" He entered the bedroom, "Finally finished the sex ed?"

"It went an entirely different direction," he replied softly. "He went from pregnancies in Betas and Alphas to my relationship with Staffel and then my pregnancy with him. That frightened him off. I shouldn't have said anything, but I… it felt like he was old enough.'

"He is old enough, he's just... Sensitive." Brian said, pulling Roger close, "He's probably just awkward about it - I would have been at sixteen."

"I suppose so." Roger leaned on him, closing his eyes. "He just seemed so upset. I was supposed to be helping with his homework, not scaring him off.

"I'll go have a word with him," Brian said, "He's probably just thinking over it all - I mean it's not like either of us mentioned any of what happened very much. Just a bit of a shock."

"I guess so. He said he was reading some articles about the stuff, but they left a lot of details out." Roger shrugged. "He had to find out some time I guess."

"It's better that he asked than just went by whatever journalist we'd pissed off wrote," Brian told him, sweeping some stray hair out of his face, "you know what young doms are like, there's probably a sub at school he likes that's making him awkward. It's just a phase."

"I hope so." Roger smiled softly. "What would I do without you?"

"Have less children probably," Brian kissed his head, "I'll go see if he wants to watch some tv or something downstairs."

"Alright. I'll be there soon to get some cuddles from the others." Roger stood up from the bed.

"Right," Brian agreed, "Save me a spot on the couch."


	2. Chapter 2

He went off to Tom's bedroom, "Tom, son, can I've a word?"   
There wasn't any reply - he must've had his headphones in, so Brian just knocked a little louder, "Tom?" 

Still nothing, so he crept the door open slowly, still not hearing anything on the inside. He peered in, heart nearly stopping when he saw the room was empty. Quickly he went downstairs, looking to the other kids, 

"Have any of you lot seen Tom?"

"I think we've been a bit focused on the show," Liam replied. 

“Bit focused on Sisters of Mercy-”

“Shut up.”

"He's not upstairs?" Rachel sat up a little, ignoring her brother. “He went up after he was with mum.”

"No, no he's not," He was starting to worry now, bolting back upstairs "Rog? He did go to his room, right?"

"That's what he said, to work on his homework." Roger had just changed into his t-shirt and was unbuttoning his jeans. "...he's not there now?'

"No, he's not downstairs either," Brian was grabbing his coat, "I'm going down the street to look for him."

"Oh God..." Roger froze up a bit. "I… Brian, I was talking to him about babies and I mentioned the, uh… abortion business."

"How's that got to do with anything?" Brian asked, looking at him bewildered, "He's a Dom."

"He was asking me about Beta and ALPHA pregnancies, Brian. Either he knows someone or he's in trouble."

"He's sixteen, Rog," Brian shook his head, refusing to believe that, "He's not involved in any of that."

"Brian, he's a pubescent, struggling kid, what do you think he might be doing?"  
Roger was already slipping into his shoes.

Brian nodded, that couldn't be his little boy - he couldn't have got himself into that mess. "Where the hell will he have gone?"

"He can't have gone far yet… buying a pregnancy test or pills. Pharmacy." Roger nodded quickly. "Let's go."

They didn't get far when they saw him, awkwardly running back. He'd been to see his... well boyfriend would be the word. Sort of. 

It was complicated.

Roger put his hands on his pockets, just standing on the walkway. He had to come up to them, the only way to go. He could see their son was pretty nervous...he didn't know quite how to handle this situation yet. But he would be as loving as possible about it. He knew how stressful this had to be.

Brian could barely speak, he wasn't angry, but some sense of denial betrayed his words. “Where the hell were you?”

"I was at a friend's house." Tom said quickly.

"What exactly is happening here?" Roger crossed his arms. "All the baby questions? Then you take off?"

"I was talking over the questions with a friend," he shrugged, going bright red, "Nothing is happening - I should have told you I was going out."

"No, I want you to be honest with me. I'm your mother. I know when you're chatting shit."

"I'm not chatting shit," he argued, "I really did have to go see Ewan-" 

"Who's Ewan? Brian spoke up, "You've never mentioned him before."

"He's a friend from school. A few years above me."

"And why him? What was it, right after our pregnancy talk, that had you running off to see this friend?" Roger crossed his arms.

"I fucking told you, it was about the homework." He huffed, "I just want to go home."

"...fine. let's go." Roger was done for the night. He walked off with that, ahead of the other two.

Brian tried to put a hand on Tom's shoulder, but was shrugged off. They'd need to address this - whatever this actually was.

Roger just needed to cool off. He switched into his sweats and settled onto the sofa with Rachel next to him and Cecilia in his lap for now, an arm around each of them.

He didn't want to blow up at his kids: He needed to calm down.

Tommy stormed off to his room, not wanting to see anyone. Especially Brian. He wasn't sure he could bear the disappointment if his father found out. The problem was complicated - Ewan was a Dom, they'd been seeing each other for a while, hanging around after school (since Ewan was a drop out - that’s what he’d said), it made him feel a type of love he'd never experienced before; and he liked it. 

It had turned sexual a few months ago, Ewan was always promising that they didn't need to worry, Doms don't get pregnant, and he was 'a pretty weak alpha anyway'. Maybe that had hurt - but Ewan told him he was only being honest, because he loved him.

Tom formulated a plan - take a test tonight - the one he’d bought when he got the shopping after school that day, if it was positive, take the pills like his mum had said, he was pretty sure Brian had sleeping pills somewhere, they should be strong enough. Ewan had encouraged him to do it: 'best not to be even more useless as a Dom.'

He was crying as he took the test quickly in the bathroom, wrapping it in toilet paper to hide it, even if he knew everyone would be downstairs. He sat in his room, trying not to throw up as he waited the three minutes - would he be able to go into school tomorrow after getting rid of it? Would it hurt? It couldn’t be positive, he’d never be able to live with himself - would they kick him out? As much as he loved Ewan, he really didn’t want to spend so much time with him… not when he was drinking anyway.

***

"What are we going to do with him?" Roger was sitting on the couch after the kids were in bed, where Brian had just joined him with tea. "He's worrying me, love, quite a bit.”

"I don't know, love, I really don't," Brian sighed through his nose, "I don't know what's going on in his head, he's my little boy, I should know."

"It's not your fault, I'm a parent as much as you are." He shook his head. "I still think it has to do with a baby. Either this Ewan character or… I'm worried about him. What if something happens to him and I can't stop it?"

"What're you saying?" Brian looked at him, "He's a good kid. He wouldn't get dragged into all that."

"We don't know that. Bad things can happen to good kids too. I was only four years older than him the first time, and it wasn't even two years after that he came along. Yeah, we were a little older, a little more conventional, but think about it.”

"So what? He got someone pregnant? He's pregnant?" Brian shook his head, "We can sit him down tomorrow and ask him if anything is wrong, and if he is.. well... I don't know."

"I just feel awful… sick." Roger set his tea down. "Our baby..."

Brian leaned into him, breathing in the comforting sub scent. "He wasn't going to stay a kid forever. Sometimes I think he's very much like you, independent as hell."

Roger nodded a bit, closing his eyes. But now he really did feel sick: He was starting to think he might actually throw up. He clung onto Brian for the moment, trying to relax with his alpha.

Brian let him, rubbing small circles on his back as he thought about what could be done with Tom. It was strange, perhaps because Tom was usually so close to his dad, but the sudden disconnect of not knowing was foreign. 

Tommy on the other hand was still nervously reading the instructions on a test for the third time, fingers shaking so much he'd dropped the test itself a number of times. Very carefully he got himself to the bathroom - feeling too sick to stay in his room, setting the test on the shelf as he waited for the results. He threw up even before he looked, nerves eating away at him. It had to be negative. He wouldn’t know what to do with a positive result, nevermind a baby - would his parents be mad? Undoubtedly, and would /he/? God he was dead if a certain someone found out.

Positive. Fuck! 

His mind was on blank autopilot as he grabbed the pill bottle off of the top shelf, tipping out a handful of pills, knocking them back without a second thought - he HAD to get rid of it. Surely this was better than the backstreet clinics. He looked at himself in the mirror for a second - he looked quite like his father - that made him feel more of a disappointment now, except his eyes were blue and he'd cut his hair short out of frustration (another one of Ewan's suggestions that he followed without question).

He poured another few pills into his hand, swallowing them stiffly, stumbling quickly to his room, already sobbing. He’d fucked up so much.

And he knew he was letting down everyone including the baby.

***

Roger was trembling a bit, while he was trying to fight it. He sniffed quietly and pulled back, rubbing his face. "I need to get some sleep… haven't been doing too much of it in the past few days.'

"I'll come with you," Brian said, "How about you have some sub time with John soon? Have all the kids in one house and you pair can relax in the other, it has been a while since we last heard from them."

"Yes… I could use that," Roger agreed quietly. "I miss him, just resting with him."

"I'll get it sorted, you really deserve it," Brian told him, "are you okay? It wasn't talking about Tim that's got you so pale?"

"I really don't feel that well," Roger told him. "I think it's just the stress, but I'm getting a headache and I'm sort of nauseous now. I just need to relax for a bit."

"Let's get you up to bed, and relax - he's probably just being a teenager." Brian smiled softly despite not really believing it himself. "I'll go make sure he's sleeping."

"Right… of course." Roger headed upstairs, letting Brian guide him with a hand on his back. "I love you so much, Bri… I'd be so lost without you here.

"Nonsense, darling," he pecked the side of Roger's head, "You don't know how strong you are, or how much help you've given me."

"We needed each other. Goes both ways." Roger gave his hand a squeeze. "I'll see you in bed in a moment.

"Okay, love you," Brian said, heading in the other direction to wash up at the bathroom first, splashing his face with water quickly. This day had been a lot, and if Tom was sneaking out something had to be wrong - was he just too shit of a father to notice? Or was this something so far out of his control he was helpless?

He didn’t even notice the test until he was leaving.

Brian dashed to Tom’s room, seeing the door was ajar. "Tom?” He whispered, "You sleeping, son?"

There was no answer. 

Tom had hoped the inevitable would happen as quickly as he could, but he would probably lose consciousness too quickly, and he felt like he might throw up before anything happened. He was backed against the wall across from the bed, starting to get dizzy and drowsy, and definitely the wrong color.

Brian saw the light on under the door, "Tom?" There was only a groan, "Thomas?" He was worried now, and just as he was about to open the door, Tom beat him to it, staring at him before collapsing in his arms.

Roger heard the thump from their room. He was just getting into bed, pausing and walking to the bedroom door. "Bri? Did you throw something over?"

"Roger, call the ambulance." He yelled, holding Tom, having barely caught him before he hit the ground. The boy was pale, completely limp in his arms - Brian could hear his heartbeat, scared out of his mind.

Roger hurried out of the room, getting over to him quickly. "Oh Christ… I need information, check his breathing and his pulse, see how responsive he is."

"He's breathing, just," Brian called, "Please hurry, his pulse is slow..."

"Right, I'm going." Roger jogged downstairs, dialing up the hospital. The ambulance was dispatched swiftly, and Roger headed back upstairs to look after Thomas with Brian while they waited. "Let me go to the hospital with him. You can join me when we get someone to watch the kids.

"I'll call Fred..." He still had Tom on his lap, watching frantically as he got paler, "Oh God..."

"He'll be okay," Roger promised, kissing Brian's head and rubbing his shoulder. He took Tom's hand, giving it a squeeze. He wasn't sure how he was so calm at the moment himself.

"Why's he done this, Roger?" Brian asked, voice strained, "I don't understand."

"It's… It's probably my fault," Roger said softly. "If he was pregnant and he was trying to fix himself-"

"The test..." Brian saw it at last, "What does... What does it s-say?"

Roger bit his lip. "It's got two lines...Bri."

Brian looked down at his son, his little baby boy - he couldn't be pregnant. It was just yesterday that Brian had come back to find Roger in labour with a baby he was sure would be dead. He'd been so relieved that his family history hadn't repeated itself that he hadn't stopped to envision this. Now Tommy was dying in his arms. "It's not your fault."

"I scared him with everything I told him," Roger said quietly. "I made him feel like he couldn't tell me or something and now… here we are."

"No, this is something else," Brian tilted Tommy onto his side, hearing him struggling to breathe, "Why wouldn't he tell us he was with someone? This Ewan person?"

"I don't know." Roger shook his head, getting up when he heard the sirens approaching. "We'll have to talk to Tom about it, Ewan too.”

The paramedics finally got in, pushing them both out of the way and covering Tom in tubes and masks and God knows what, carrying him off on a stretcher.

Roger gave Brian a little squeeze before heading off with them. He kept his hand in Tom's, gently rubbing with his thumb. He felt like he could tether his son to consciousness that way, and maybe Tom might know he was there.

Tom spluttered, gasping for breath as they started putting in the tube. "He'll need a salt pump to get his system clear," the paramedic told him, "Is this just a suicide attempt?"

Roger shook his head. "There was a pregnancy test, and it read positive. He was trying a home abortion."

"Probably for the best then," the medic said, "We'll check in the hospital if he's been successful."

Roger glared. "If the baby is still intact, you'll damn well try to make sure no further damage is done.

"The words of an omega aren't enough - if the baby's intact it's hospital policy to remove it from a Dom." The man said, getting impatient, "That's the law."

"I'll call my alpha in a heartbeat," he replied sternly. "This is my son."

The second medic was a beta, a short woman in her fifties, "I don't think a baby would survive it. But we will do a full assessment."

"Thank you," Roger said, face softening a little. "Thomas' health is first, but… I know this isn't really him.

The rest of the ride went by slowly - or it seemed slow anyway. The Dom paramedic continued to throw disgusted glances at his patient, muttering about how unnatural it was. Once in the hospital they carted Tom to a theatre, needing to get him stable enough for an ultrasound.

Roger stayed in the waiting room. He couldn't understand how he let something like this happen. How did he miss all the signs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Thank you for the great reception this has had! I hope this chapter is enjoyable, I'd love to see some feedback for it!


	3. Chapter 3

"Sir, you can go see him now, he's waking up," a nurse told him after a lifetime of no news, "We've not given him any pain meds yet until we know if he is carrying."

"So you haven't done the ultrasound yet?" Roger stood up to follow her back to the room.

"No, there's been problems with management - they don't want to treat Doms for this. I'm sure a machine will be down shortly."

Roger huffed softly and walked to the room. Absolutely ridiculous. "They better get their act together.

"Mum?" Tom croaked, tears streaming down his face,"You don't need t-to be here."

"Oh, love." Roger sat right beside him, pulling Tom into his chest. He stroked his hair softly, soothing him as best he could. "Baby. I'm so so sorry. I shouldn't have let you do this.”

"Mum, I'm sorry," he leant into the touch as much as he could, "I sorted it, right? I got rid of it and no one will be angry."

"Tommy, no one was going to be angry," he promised. "Only the people that you don't need around. Me and dad and your brothers and sisters, Fred and John, all your cousins, we would all still love you and look after you."

"But it's not right," he shook his head, "I'm not supposed to... Dad would be furious. And the others would never look at me the same and Ewan- oh god he'd kill me."

"Why? Was he the one that told you to do this in the first place? Is he the one that got you pregnant?"

Tom choked out a sob, nodding, "I'm sorry mum, I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, baby. I promise." Roger rubbed his back. They'd handle the other boy later. "The doctors… they don't know if you're carrying or not. You weren't bleeding in the car, so no miscarriage has started, so they think. They're going to be doing a scan now.

"What happens if..." Tom looked up at him looking like a child (even more of a child), "What if I am?"

"Then we'll look after you and take it in strides, no matter what choice you want to make about it." Roger kissed his forehead. "You're going to be alright."

"Mum I'm..." He couldn't bring himself to say it, the word caught in his throat making him feel sicker than ever, "I like other doms.*

"And that's alright with me." Roger rubbed his cheek softly. "I still love you just as much."

He opened his mouth to say something more, but the ultrasound machine was wheeled in before he could.

Roger stayed close by his side, giving his hand a squeeze. This was a big moment… he wasn't sure he was ready to be a grandma. But as long as his little boy was okay...

It was the nurse from before who did the exam, giving him a gentle smile as he applied the gel and tapped at the monitor. Tom was biting his lip, gripping onto his mum’s hand for dear life.

"I can't see anything on the screen, and the lack of miscarriage evidence adds up to there having not been a pregnancy."

Roger didn't know he hadn't been breathing, but he felt air fill his lungs for the first time in a minute. Thank God. False alarm. He squeezed Tom's hand softly, kissing his temple.

"Any nausea, eating problems or dizzy spells you may have experienced seem to have come from this," she pointed higher, "It's just an ulcer - can be genetic or stress caused. We can get you sorted in no time."

"Thank you, nurse," Roger said softly. He'd have to call Brian up in a moment - the poor man must be going grey at home.

"I caused all this shit and there wasn't even anything wrong..." Tom lay back, groaning, "I am so so sorry."

"Honey, it's okay." Roger squeezed his hand. "It was… you're young, you didn't know how to handle something like this.'

"it's just... He said it wasn't possible, but then you said it was and the test and feeling sick all the time and everything..." Tom wiped his eyes, "Is dad angry?"

"No, dad isn't angry. He's just worried sick. But he'll certainly be angry at this Ewan character, and I'm not too happy with him either.”

"It's not his fault, he was helping me," he replied, "mum, he really was showing me how to be better, how to look and act so that I'm a proper alpha."

"I don't believe that." Roger shook his head. "Proper Alpha… Why would you want to be like that? You are who You are. And it isnt proper to nearly kill yourself so he doesn’t look bad by having an 'improper' baby."

"Just don't blame him for any of this. It's all on me," Tom said, "I love him, mum, and he says he loves me too.”

"We'll see about that." Roger brushed his hair back. This was all sounding much too familiar. "I'm calling your father right now, to let him know what's going on. You relax."

"Tell him I'm sorry, please?" Tom asked as his mum left, relaxing when Roger nodded.

Roger walked out and back the hall, sighing softly and picking the phone up. He dialed up the house, speaking as soon as it stopped ringing and he heard Brian's voice. "He's alright, Bri. No miscarriage, no baby. Just an ulcer."

"Oh, thank God." Brian relaxed instantly, visibly drooping, "John's just got here, I'll be there soon. He really is okay though?"

"He is. He's just… terrified. He wants to take full responsibility. Ewan is the one that got him pregnant and… and he's the one that told him to take the pills. Brian, he says he loves the guy, but I don't think it's the same for this other guy. Tom said he's learning from him how to be a "proper dom" but he does genuinely feel like a sub and he's… I support him in that, but he doesn't deserve to be treated like rubbish because he's scared."

"We're really going to have to talk to this guy, but if he is just playing our baby, I will kill him." Brian sighed in anger, "Tom can be whatever he wants, but he can't keep trying to hide."

"I know. The whole thing is taking it out of me." He rubbed his forehead. "Alright… I'll see you shortly then, love.”

"See you, look after him," Brian said, "And yourself. Love you."

"Love you too." Roger hung up, sighing softly and leaning on the wall. He waited a beat before walking back into Thomas' room. "Your dad is on his way, dear."

Tom just nodded, "If... If I had been , you know," he said, "I think I would have kept it, if i could."

"I thought you might have." Roger sat beside him. "And we would have made it work. I'd have found you a good, private doctor to look after you, as well as all of us."

"I can't imagine you as a grandma. You're not even forty yet," Tom half smiled, "It would be weird to see."

"Might be a little odd," Roger agreed. "But I'd be there for them just the same."

"Thank you. But I'm glad I'm not," he said, "I want to finish school and go to uni or move in with Ewan. Normal things."

"Right. You're brilliant, you'll be fantastic at uni someday." He wasn't going to talk about this Ewan character right now.

"Thanks, mum," Tom nodded, the pain medication finally starting to kick in, "And thank you for staying, and not hating me for what I am. And for what I caused."

"Everything is going to work out. I promise." He kissed his cheek softly. "Get some rest. You'll feel better tomorrow and we'll take you home."

"I'll try," Tom agreed, settling in as best he could, still feeling sick, but at least now it was fuzzy enough to sleep.

Roger relaxed as much as he could too. Knowing that his baby was okay, at least for now, it helped him feel a bit better. But now he was starting to suspect the nausea was from something other than stress.

Maybe he'd better take a test himself.

Brian arrived shortly after, hugging Roger tightly to his chest. "How is he now?"

"Resting. He doesn't feel that well, but we can take him home tomorrow." Roger held him back, breathing deeply. "I was so worried for him… I still am."

"He's alright, he's alive and ulcers are easy to get rid of," Physically he was alright, or he would be soon with some help. Mentally, however, who knew, "What are we dealing with here? This isn't just unsafe sex it's a bad relationship and God knows what else."

"I know, I know." Roger shook his head. "He really does love this guy and he really thinks that he's loved."

"It just doesn't seem right. This all seems so out of the blue." He tried to think back to when this could have begun, "Were we just not seeing the obvious?"

"Or he's much more subtle than we thought… and we were trying to give him a little space, treat him his age, trust him..."

"But everything that happened, he changed his clothes, his hair, stopped most of his hobbies, I thought it was just a phase…”

"I did too." Roger shook his head. "We gotta get him out of this. We have to look after him now."

"We will, whatever he needs, we'll be there." Brian promised, "But it has to start with his relationship - it doesn't matter that he's gay, but it's toxic."

"Mmhmm." Roger looked back at their sleeping son. "Poor thing.

"He makes the same faces as you when he's sleeping," Brian commented, following Rogers' gaze.

Roger chuckled softly. "Thank you. I think he makes it look sweeter."

"You're both sweet. And the rest of our kids. I've loved all of you since the first second I saw you, and their first moments on earth."

"They're sort of hard to dislike, even when they cause trouble," Roger agreed. "Our whole little army."

"Five best kids in the world." Brian nodded, "I never thought we'd be here though."

"No, me neither." Roger played with his hand for a moment. "Uh… how would you feel about six?"

"Six what?" Brian looked at him.

"Six kids." Roger played with a strand of his hair.

"I don't know, we're getting on a bit, I mean I'm forty in a few weeks." Brian replied, "But if you want to and it's still possible then yeah, I guess we could try."

"I don't think we need to try, is the thing." Roger rubbed the back of his neck.

"You're already pregnant?" He raised an eyebrow, "This family… Bloody hell. Maybe an even number is a good place to finish with."

"Maybe so. We'll have to find out, though, officially." He adjusted the buttons on his shirt.

"Either way, we're going to have to work out how to use condoms eventually," Brian laughed, "I'll get you one as soon as we're home - a test I mean, probably a little late for birth control."

"And make sure it's one that works," Roger added. "We don't need a false alarm.”

"I'll buy a handful." Brian promised, "One pregnancy bomb straight into another, at least it's not both of you at the same time."

"Yes, thank christ." He sank back in his seat a bit, the pair of them just watching over their eldest baby, hoping to God everything would be okay.

Tom stirred again, coughing as he tried to sit up, squinting in the bright hospital light.

"Easy, honey." Roger reached over, taking his hand. "Me and dad are here."

"I was hoping it had all been a bad dream." He said quietly, "I really should've told you."

"I know, love. And we should have known something was up."

"I didn't expect you to, I didn't want you to notice."

"Still, that's my job." He shook his head. "Promise me nothing close to this is going to happen again?"

"I promise, I mean I do still want children, but when I'm older.” Tom nodded.

"Thank you." Roger rubbed his arm softly.

"Tom, son, I know you probably don't want to talk about it," Brian sat down on his other side, "But you need to tell us who Ewan is?"

"What do you mean?"

"We need to know more about him," Roger replied. "His full name, how much older he is, how long you've been together

"I don't see what he's got to do with anything," Tom muttered, his parents both giving him a look, "Fine, we met at the library last year, just before summer, and got together a week or so after that. I don't know his age but he lives by himself so he's a good independent person. Ewan Foster."

"Living on his own is already too much older," Roger said flatly. "You're not allowed to go over to someone's house with parents around."

"But his parents know you - I've met his dad. He said you were friends."

"Not friends." Roger shook his head. "He was someone we were involved with briefly, in business, but he was really rough on me and John."

"It doesn't matter - it's all in the past now.” Tommy sounded sure of it, "you will let me keep seeing him, won't you?"

Roger was quiet at first. "Maybe."

"We'll have to meet him first," Brian said, putting his foot down on the situation, "And you really do have to promise to be more careful."

"Yes. And I really don't want you to go to his house, not for a long time. He can come over to ours instead."

"I'm not a child, mum," Tom said, "and I'll ask him the next time I see him."

"You're sixteen and you'll listen to what your dad and I say," Roger replied, still evenly. "This whole ordeal was incredibly dangerous and I don't know how comfortable I am with you being around this person."

"Why not? When you meet him you'll see he's lovely," he said, making Brian shake his head, "He really is, and he knows everything about you guys."

"That isn't a reason to like him, that's a reason to be suspicious." Now Roger wasn't sure if he even WANTED the guy in his house. He'd keep him distanced from the kids a little.

"Why are you so worried? We're in love, mum, we really are." Tom told him, the pain medication wasn’t helping, but he really did mean it. He’d been telling himself it was true for months, it had to be, “I’ll be more careful in future.”

"Why am I worried? Look at yourself." Roger sat back and rubbed his face. "I'm not gonna keep talking about this… I'm not up for shouting and I don't want to be sick. But I'm not changing my mind."

Brian watched as Tom sulked, gently touching Roger's hand, "Let's give him five minutes to cool off," he suggested, "we can get some of the discharge sheets filled in."

"Sounds good," he replied softly, getting up and following Brian out of the room.

"Christ, Rog, what's he got himself into?" He rubbed his eyes, "I thought we'd raised him to know better."

"Bastard got to him while he was questioning things and now he feels like only he understands." Roger leaned on the wall. "I don't know what to do.”

"Get our boy as far away from Foster as possible... He has to see it's not normal, Foster's kids were already school age in '73. The thought of any of his family doing anything to Tom, I just can't..."

"No… what do we do?" Roger crossed his arms. "He's not going to just listen."

"I don't know, love," He replied, "He'll be at home for a bit for the ulcer, we'll just have to keep an eye on him, meet this creep and, fuck... probably need to have a word with Ray."

"I'm sure he's missed us," Roger added flatly.

"You want to get yourself some food? I'd better call John, if it's to do with what happened back then it'll affect them too."

Roger nodded a bit. He'd see what they had downstairs. "You want coffee?"

"Please," Brian nodded, "The kids woke up after the ambulance arrived and wouldn't stop with the questions."

"Make sure they're all okay then." Roger kissed his cheek, then headed down to the lobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, bit of the old plot twist huh? All asks and whatnot can go to my Tumblr (remember there's a dark version of these events that can be changed about if anyone's interested), but I hope you all enjoyed, comments and kudos are always welcome
> 
> Pluto


	4. Chapter 4

Brian headed to the phone, John had promised to stay until either of them got back so he should still be home.

John picked up almost right away, god knows how he'd be feeling in their position. "This you, Brian?"

"Yeah, yeah he's alright," Brian told him, voice audibly less strained than before, "However Ray Foster reared his ugly head."

"Wait, what? Is that who did this to him!?" John didn't care if it wasn't his son, he'd go full mama bear.

"No, no thank God," Brian said, "Not Ray... It's his son.."

"Oh Christ..." John rubbed his face. "He just won't leave us be."

"Thomas is infatuated with him, God, he must be in his twenties. Who knows what he's done to my baby..?"

"Well you can't let it go on. I don't believe for a second anything that came from that… horrible man could be good. Not for Tom." He shook his head, wiping his eyes quickly.

"I know, John, I know. Roger and I are going to do our best to stop it," Brian said, "But God knows what Foster knows, he knows Tom's gay, and that he nearly got pregnant - as far as he knows, it was a positive test."

"Better be keeping a closer eye on him. Need to find a way to occupy him, someone to help him realize what the hell has been done with him.'

"I know that, John," Brian snapped, "... I'm sorry, I'm just worried about him."

"I understand. I'll let you go. And I'll tell the kids he's alright." John hung up before Bri could say anything else.

The silence gave Brian time to think. Maybe he hadn't been a strong enough role model. He wasn't a traditional Dom, ie he didn't demand he was right and treat everyone else like shit, but he didn't think he'd been bad. Maybe he'd just never gotten over the fear of losing a child, the relief of it all making him a lousy father. 

Perhaps he should have been stricter, more like his own father.

Roger shuffled back over about twenty minutes later. He handed him the coffee cup, sitting down after and stirring a cup of tea. He'd gotten sick as soon as he'd smelled whatever was cooking downstairs… tea and crackers it is.

"Thank you," Brian said, "Rog... Did we fuck up?"

"...about what?" Roger thought there were a lot of things they might have screwed up.

"Being parents, I mean he was always a shy boy; maybe we were meant to help him more. Maybe he wouldn't have gone looking for a way to express himself if he'd had one."

"Babe… we've done everything we could." Roger looked up at him. "This isn't our fault. We just have to help him out of this, there's nothing else we can do but try and help him out of it. Please don't take this personally."

"I guess," Brian sighed before stretching back, "Right, let's just get him home, if John wants to stay for sub time then he can, I'll get you your test and some dinner for everyone. Sounds like a plan?"

"Yeah. Sounds good." Roger got up from his chair. "You were working on the papers, right? Or do we still have to go get them?"

"They just need his signature, he's old enough that he has full rights medically, more than you worryingly."

"Well good for him at least." Roger still felt totally shit whether he was pregnant or not, he'd probably come back for a check up himself in a day or so. Maybe they'd give him something that'd help him have a drop of energy.

"Come on, let's just get him home," Brian put a hand on the small of Roger's back, "Rest up as much as you want at home.”

"Thanks, I plan to." 

They got Thomas signed out and into the car the next morning. Brian drove, Roger sat in front with him. Rog didn't say anything else for a while. "Make sure you give all your little siblings hugs and kisses," Roger spoke when they were almost home. "They're all terrified about you being whisked off to the hospital. And John too."

"They don't know about... what happened, do they?" Tom looked up, "Liam would take the piss something awful if he knew."

"Of course they don't know, we wouldn't tell them something like that." Roger shook his head. "If they ask, you just tell them the truth, about what's actually wrong with you."

"I don't know if ulcers would cause that." Tom muttered. 

"Well if you don't know it's unlikely they will," Brian told him, glancing in the rearview mirror, "Don't worry about it."

"Yeah, and the younger ones won't question it any further," Roger added. "None of them saw you faint or anything, they just woke up once you were gone.”

"Good," Tom nodded, relieved. 

When they arrived he was swarmed, wincing as the tight hugs enveloped him - they’d clearly just come back from school. "I'm sorry for scaring you all."

"We're just happy you're home safe," Rachel said softly.

"Never do that again," Cecilia told him sternly. "You made Maggie cry.'

"I don't plan to do that again, trust me," he ducked down a bit so Maggie could hug him (he'd usually pick her up but he was still a little weak). He extended both pinkies to his youngest sisters, "I promise."

The girls linked up with him and nodded firmly. They trusted him.

Liam stood by, glaring. Some of his school friends had called asking what had happened, that someone had told them all about his big brother. "So you're a fag now?"

"Liam-" Roger said immediately, looking at him as sternly as he could through the total shock.

"So he is? That's what they're calling him." He looked genuinely disgusted, "I saw the test. You got rid of it I hope?"

"That's absolutely no way to talk to your brother, young man." Roger walked over to Tom, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Liam, a word," Brian said, seeing the boy shake his head, "Now."

"Tom, let's go and get you changed," Roger encouraged. "Upstairs for a shower and some fresh clothes, alright?"

Tom nodded silently, following his mum upstairs as John took the girls to the living room and his dad took Liam off in a different direction. What had he caused?

Roger got Thomas to the bathroom, turning the bath on. He decided that might feel best on him. "You slip in here when it's ready, love. I'll grab a few things and be right back, okay?"

Tom nodded, him and Liam clashed a lot, that wasn’t news. But he’d never seen his little brother look so genuinely spiteful.

***

Liam wanted to drag his feet, but couldn't really argue with his alpha father. He followed him into the other room, leaning on the wall.

"I don't know what you're playing at, but you can't say things like that," Brian was never usually angry at his kids, and he didn't yell this time, but Liam did need put in his place, "You're brother's just gone through a horrific experience and he shouldn't have to come back to you insulting him."

"I can't believe you're okay with this," Liam stated. "I mean, he's breaking ALL of the rules."

"What rules? The same ones that say your mother isn't allowed to make any decisions by himself? The rules that will stop Maggie getting paid the same as the rest of you?"

"...no..." Liam looked down. "The kinds of rules that are gonna get him in big trouble. He's gonna screw up everything he might have been able to do."

"Liam, you can't make him do anything. No one needs to do as expected. If he wants to have kids with another Dom, as long as they're ready, he can do it."

"So you let him keep the baby?" he asked softly.

"He wasn't pregnant, the test was faulty and his sickness was something else." Brian told him. "But if he had been it would have been up to him to decide."

"Oh… I see." Liam nodded a bit. "Right… sorry."

"It's okay, but you should go apologise to him, not me." Brian said, "I hope you do understand that it doesn't matter what nomination anyone is. You said people were talking..."

Liam shook his head. "Right, yeah. I'm just… I'll let it go. It's just weird. It's more normal to talk about when it's other people, when it happens in your own family..."

"I know it's odd, I'm not sure I want to be a granddad just yet," Brian told him, "But I've a question, at school, does Tom ever disappear or talk to someone you've not known?"

"When he does, he just goes to the library, or with his friends outside. I don't know. We really don't see each other at school. Different classes, different social groups.”

"It's alright, just wondering," he wasn't going to say anything to the other kids, "You can go, although remember to apologise tomorrow."

"Thanks." Liam quietly went right upstairs to his room and closed himself in.

Brian went up to look for Roger, funding him in their bedroom, "Liam's sorry, how's Tommy?"

"Better. I gave him a bath, and got him comfortable. I tucked him into bed, and he's having a nice rest now." Roger was sitting against the head of the bed, holding a pillow.

"Good, he needs a rest," Brian sat down by his side, rubbing his knuckles, "You gonna be okay while I'm out?"

Roger nodded a bit. "Yeah. I'm just gonna relax. Check on the others downstairs."

"Rachel's studying, and Maggie is colouring in," He'd made sure they were all fine already, "I can take 'Lia with me if you want sub time."

"That's probably a good idea," Roger agreed. "If John feels up to it anyway.'

"I'll ask." Brian answered, "...I love you."

"I love you too." Roger leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I know this is hard."

"We'll get through it, though. We've gotten past everything else in one piece. We'll do the same to this."

"I really hope so." Roger patted his arm softly. "Go on ahead then."

Brian pecked his lips quickly before disappearing off to get the other sub.

Roger watched him go. He squeezed his pillow again, sighing softly and resting his chin on his chest. He was tired, he didn't feel well… he wanted to get past all this.

"Roggie?" John peeked through the open door, "You look knackered."

"That's the perfect word." Roger looked over. "C'mere, I really need you at the moment."

"Talk to me, you can say whatever you need," John slipped in next to him, holding on just like they always did.

"This whole night and day has been so much." Roger pressed his face into John's chest. "My son is being manipulated and used, by our own old enemy, he was almost pregnant, and now I'm probably pregnant."

"Oh Roger," he stroked the blond's hair, "We'll get rid of the bastard, just like before, and Tom will find someone nice, and you'll have your little baby."

"I hope that all comes true." Roger squeezed him gently. "How have you been? How are all the kiddos?"

"Twins are causing trouble, Richie just started football and Tasmin wants to be an artist now," John told him, smiling at the mention of his kids, "Probably no surprise babies, Fred's got the flu, been feeling crappy for a while now."

"Poor thing. Sorry to take you away from looking after him." Roger shook his head.

"He'll be fine for a night, anyway, the way Brian sounded when he called," John shook his head, "I wasn't not going to help."

"Yeah, it was a fucking nightmare. Tom was barely breathing. And we saw the pregnancy test and… it was so much all at once."

"I can't imagine what it was like, if it had been me I'd have just had a breakdown. But you kept your cool, and Tom's not in any danger now, not from a baby anyway."

"Not yet," he replied softly. "I don't know what we're gonna do.

"We'll find a way to get Foster to fuck off, and take his spawn with him. Nasty little creeps hurting our kids," John shivered, "Barely the age of consent too."

"I know, it's all just wrong." Roger sat back against the pillows again. "We just want to be happy, safe, that's all."

"We'll find a way to catch him out, we've done it before. I just can't believe he'd stoop so low as to come after a child."

"And I can't imagine what he did to HIS children, how they were raised, who they came from." Roger readjusted his shirt. "He's a monster."

"I asked Miami about his family," John told him, keeping him close by, "Every kid by a different sub, all different ages, only two or three are legitimate, I bet only the Dom children being allowed to live from his money."

"Oh Christ," Roger groaned. "That's even worse. Poor thing."

"There was a little bit about Ewan, but it's not great to hear," John shook his head, "Are you still planning on meeting him?"

"M'not sure what other course of action will work here," Roger admitted. "And we have to talk to Ray."

"Do you want me and Fred there too?" John asked, "or do you want us to watch the other kids?"

"I have to think about that. I think this is more about me and Bri. But you and Freddie were always better at intimidating. Still… don't want to drag you into this."

"Do what you need to, we'll be there regardless," John reassured him, "I'm just worried he knows what both our kids look like."

"I know, nothing about it is comfortable." Roger reached over and squeezed John's hand.

"Still, we'll deal with him, and if you're pregnant your baby won't ever have to deal with him."

"I hope not." Roger chewed his lip softly. "It's gonna be an ordeal, but… we can tough it out."

"Of course we can," John squeezed his hand, "Tom's already on the mend and once we get rid of this guy he'll be better than ever."

Roger just nodded, staying close to him as he could. He didn't have much else to say, he just wanted comfort now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading, as always asks and requests at my Tumblr, feel free to check out some of @softnsquishables amazing other works and I love reading the comments for this!
> 
> Pluto  
> Xxx


	5. Chapter 5

"Rog, love, stop worrying, it's not good for the baby," Brian told him, rubbing his shoulders, "Tom's not going to school for a fortnight so he won't be anywhere near him."

"That is not as long and reassuring as you're making it sound," Roger replied, shrugging him off as he stirred the pot on the stove.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying to look on the bright side, however bleak it is," Brian replied, "The kids are starting to notice something isn't right."

"With Tom?" Roger sighed. "I don't know what we can tell them. This isn't a good situation.”

"I know, but Tom's already missed a lot, some people already seem to know what's happened, I don't want them to have a hard time at school and feel like they can't talk to us."

"What can we tell them to say?" Roger set the spoon aside, turning to face Brian.

"Liam's already been correcting them and saying it was nothing," Brian shook his head, "What I'm saying is that we shouldn't make them think something is wrong."

"Right." Roger nodded. "He was just sick, he needed some time to rest at home. That's it."

Brian agreed, watching as Roger potted about the kitchen. He didn't look away for a few moments, heading upstairs to the music room after, just to have some moments to himself. To get his head sorted out, or as much as he could.

But then there was a knock at the door.

"Who on Earth would that be?" Roger turned the flame down, walking over to the front. He made sure he didn't look too much of a mess before opening up.

"Is Tom in?"

It was a greasy ginger Dom, cigarette between his lips and track suit on, gold chain around his neck and a very clear resemblance to someone Roger hoped it wasn’t.

"...who are you?' Roger asked, squinting. He had a feeling, but he didn't want to just assume.

"Name's Ewan." He said, pushing past Roger into the house. "I won't worry your silly old mind with too many details."

"Now hold on a minute." Roger kept the pace with him. “You can't just come into my house, especially not after what you've done."

"What do you mean? I haven't done anything?" He stopped to look at the older man, "I've been teaching the little whore the ways of life."

"No, you've been manipulating him, and you almost got him to kill himself," Roger replied in a dangerously low voice. "You're not welcome here, and you're certainly not welcome anywhere near my son."

Ewan laughed, properly scoffed at Roger, "Manipulated? Hell, he was so willing it wasn't any work. He's as weak a Dom as his father and as big a slut as you."

"How dare you," Roger almost growled, hands shaking a little. "Get out of here, right now."

"Ewan? I wasn’t expecting you..." Tom had come down for some painkillers, but had peered into the landing after hearing the noise, "What's going on? What's wrong, has my mum been giving you a hard time?"

"No, love, he's been very sweet," Ewan replied, pinching his cheek softly, "I can see where you get it from."

Roger glared and crossed his arms. "Ewan's not staying, Tom, and if you're talking, you're talking down here, in the kitchen.”

"Oh, I can't stay long," Ewan said casually, "I just wanted to make sure you'd done as I'd said."

There was a less than subtle glance towards Tom’s middle, the younger hugging himself with an awkward nod, “There’s no baby.” That was true, but now he didn’t want to admit there never had been, he’d look so stupid, Ewan wouldn’t be bearable if he realised it was all a huge cock up.

Roger gestured to the kitchen. "Let's go then. Don't need any kids overhearing anything."

Brian had come back down too, seeing the unknown car parked up by their house he’d just made his way down to the kitchen when the three of them entered, suspiciously eyeing the intruder as they took a seat, Ewan pulling Tom into his lap. 

"Who's our guest?" He asked coldly.

"Ewan Foster," Roger said flatly, staying close beside Brian. "He's not hanging around."

"He can stay a bit, can't he?" Tom asked, blushing wildly as Ewan held him so openly, hand creeping up his shirt in a way that made Brian feel sick. 

"Oh don't worry, my lovely, I don't want to cause a problem, I'll leave that to you, my little trouble maker."

"Please get to the point," Roger said softly. "Tom, were you ever pregnant?"

"No..." He looked down letting his hair cover his face, "I'm so sorry I scared you, Ewan."

"Don't apologize. Better to be safe than sorry." That made him feel better, his Dom wasn’t angry with him, that was the best possible outcome.

"Are you kidding me?" Roger said, gritting his teeth. "He overdosed on pills, because of you, for no good reason.”

"Everyone makes mistakes," Ewan said, "We weren't ready to be parents yet, but if it happens again, you can come live with me instead. Dad said it's alright if you want to make that jump now." 

"Not a fucking chance." Brian said, boiling over with anger.

"Tom, go back upstairs," Roger told him. "I'll come and get you for dinner, but you're supposed to be relaxing."

"But mum, I want to spend time with Ewan." Tom said, holding in to his shirt.

"And I don't want you to, go upstairs," Roger said more firmly.

"Tom, now or else you're grounded." Brian warned him, "You have three seconds."

Tom pouted and got up, storming upstairs, doors slamming as he went. Roger looked back at Brian after, then Ewan.

"Very strict parenting. No wonder he ended up gay," Ewan said, "Such a whore too, didn't surprise me when he said he was pregnant."

"We wouldn't be so stern if we hadn't had to whisk him off to the hospital because abuse gave him an ulcer and a pregnancy scare," Roger replied furiously.

"I simply reminded him that Doms don't have babies - That it was the pills or I'd kick it out of him. For his own good."

"I can't believe you've done that." Roger knew he wasn't supposed to be stressing, but it was taking so much not to punch him. "How could you make him so scared? How could you use him and make him think it's not okay to be who he is while completely reconstructing what he thinks is okay?"

"Oh come off it? You DO think it's okay? If he'd been pregnant and kept it what do you think would happen, huh grandma?" Ewan stood up, "If the doctor's didn't get rid of it in secret he wouldn't have found any one to help. He'd have lost all his rights. I was being kind." 

"How the hell was getting a child out of school to play your sick games in the first place 'being kind'?" Brian asked, squaring up to him. 

"Kinder than letting him be as depressive as you." He replied, "You know, he was talking to me about claiming."

"Never," Roger told him, up on his feet. "Absolutely never. I don't think he'll even be seeing much of you anymore."

"You can't stop him, not now he's practically house trained," Ewan said, "He comes running at my beck and call."

"No more of it." Roger looked at Brian, then back at Ewan. This wasn't sub behavior, but he knew Brian understood why he was angry. "You're a disgusting excuse for any sort of life partner, worse than your father was to us."

"Oh yeah, dad used to talk about you, always speculating who was the real father to your brats." 

"Right, get out." Brian walked towards him to get him out. 

"Ooh, that hit a nerve, maybe you sold dear Roger off to get by? Let other Doms fuck him while you disappeared again." 

"Out." Brian said again, not raising his voice, but grabbing Ewan's shirt collar and pulling him to the door. 

"Or perhaps it was you that cheated, explains why Tom used to have curls. God I couldn't stand them, helped him cut it all off, he was sobbing the whole time."

Roger let Brian handle it at this point. He leaned on the counter, taking a few breaths to steady himself. He was close to a breakdown

"You really can't stop me seeing him," Ewan said as he was pretty much thrown to the ground outside.

"Stay away from my family, Foster, or else." Brian slammed the door, his whole body shaking with anger now.

Roger walked over to him. He felt timid in moments like this… it was the sub part of him being reminded how tough Brian was. He quietly knelt beside him, wrapping his arms around Brian and resting his head on Brian's side. "No one's a braver, better Alpha than mine is," he told him softly. "You're so much stronger than they give you credit for. And you'd never let anything or anyone hurt your family.

Brian carded his fingers through Roger's hair, sighing deeply. Someone had already hurt his family. "I love you, Roger. I really don't know what would happen if you weren't here."

"I feel the same way about you." Roger clung onto him gently, catching his breath. Maybe a quiet tear or two slipping down his face.

Brian made sure to wipe away his tears with the pad of his thumb. "Go to bed and don't think about any of this," it was incredibly rare for him to give commands, "I've to speak to Thomas."

"Of course." Roger nodded and got up to his feet. He went to the kitchen, getting a box of crackers down and retreated to his bedroom.

Brian headed up to Tom's room, "You're not seeing him again."

"How can you do that?" Tom looked very cross, but there was also evidence of tears. "I love him, dad, I don't care what his dad has done.”

"His dad isn't the problem. He is. Didn't you hear how he spoke to your own mother? How he controls you?"

"You're just being protective, he's standing up for me," Tom insisted.

"Thomas, you're sixteen, you shouldn't be thinking of claiming or long term relationships. Especially not with someone so old. He isn't standing up for you - he's borderline abusing you."

"Yeah, you know a lot about that," Thomas huffed. "You weren't very proper about your relationship with mum, you still aren't. You shouldn't have let him talk to my partner like that, he's an alpha.

"Your mum is a strong enough person to barely need a Dom, it's not my place to change who he is. Just like it's not Ewan's place to change who you are."

"He hasn't changed me. He helped me better myself. I appreciate him for that. Unlike you."

"Excuse me?" Brian was starting to get angry again. Not at Tom (although it was getting directed at him subconsciously) but at Ewan. "What do you mean by that?"

"Please." Tom crossed his arms. "Everything that's ever happened to mum was either caused or allowed by you. ARE all of us your children? You wouldn't have the heart to discipline mum if we weren't.”

"Don't you dare accuse your mum of cheating. You have no right to give me that attitude in my house either," He didn't think he'd ever use that card, but he wasn't think much at that moment, "That's it, you're grounded. And if you ever question your mother's integrity again so help me you won't be leaving this house."

Tom scoffed and sat down. "Let's see if you hold me to it."

"Thomas, you don't know what you're doing," Brian said, right on the verge of raising his voice, "You don't know anything about love."

"Where would I learn if not from you?" Tom crossed his arms.

"That does it," Brian started to get louder and angrier, "You've pushed the limit now. You live under my roof, you're under my rules too and you don't get to answer back."

"Or what?" Thomas said flatly. "What else can you do or take? I have no freedom, I have no love. Are you gonna hit me?'

"We gave you freedom and you nearly got yourself pregnant by a complete bastard," Brian replied spitefully, "And you know I don't hit.”

"Exactly. So what's left?" Tom laid down.

"I wish you wouldn't be so stubborn," he could only blame himself for that, Roger tended to let things go quickly. "You'd be able to see the mistake you're making."

"Right," he mumbled, hugging his pillow. "So… is there anything else?"

"Just please, don't go after him. He's not worth you."

"You don't know anything about that, what I need or what he needs."

"As much as you seem to not like it, I am your dad, I know."

"Mmhmm." Tom pulled his knees up.

"Fine, get some rest, I'll be back later to check on you."

"Please, don't bother." Tom pulled up the blankets and rolled over.

Brian left without another word, letting out a breath once he was out and holding his head in his hands. How'd he fucked up so badly?

Roger was quietly waiting in bed. He was nibbling a few of the crackers, carefully not making crumbs everywhere. He had heard the voices, but not the words, and he decided to stay put, but the whole thing was really unsettling.

Brian came in after a few minutes cooling off. He wasn't angry now, more depressed about the whole thing, who knew the damage he'd done - Tom could very easily take off just to prove a point.

Roger looked over at him, biting his lip. "Love..." He patted the bed.

Brian shook his head, "I fucked up, Rog," he'd probably be as shit a dad to the new baby as he'd been to the others, "He hates me."

"He does not hate you." Roger got up and moved over to him. "He's having a bad time. You're just not getting along.”

"He didn't even believe all our children were mine too, Ewan's got him thinking exactly what he wants..." Brian moved back, not wanting to be weak in front of a pregnant sub; His Dom instincts still in charge after the day of conflict.

Roger shook his head. "Brimi, you can't give up. He's still your son.'

"He doesn't want me as a father, and you probably don't need me as a Dom."

"Don't talk nonsense now," he said firmly, holding his hand. "I refuse to let you slip away. I need you, Brian.”

"No, you go rest, look after the baby,” Brian shook his head, "I'll be downstairs."

"Brian, please. I need you." Roger looked up at him with soft, pleading eyes.

Brian closed his eyes, nodding, "Okay." He said simply.

"Thank you." Roger kissed his cheek softly. "Come to bed?'

"Yeah," Brian followed him, reminded about what he'd been told, "Roger, answered me truthfully... Do you want me to be a more traditional Alpha?"

"Absolutely not." Roger shook his head. "That's not you, Bri. You saved me from traditional doms like Tim and Ray."

Brian nodded a little, "Let's just go to bed."

"Agreed." Roger kissed his head and pulled him close.

Brian lay there, eventually Roger nodded off, but he stayed awake thinking about everything, getting up to check on Tom every half hour.

Tom slept peacefully through the afternoon himself. Even if all he was thinking about was his "other half".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Sorry for the late update, might be like this until I can get to civilisation again, hope the chapter makes up for it though!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is still struggling, and Freddie and John receive some terrible news

Brian got up before Roger or the kids would, sorting breakfast just for something to do, it was a school day so it would just be Tom left in. He brought Roger up some tea and toast, before getting the kids up.

Roger really appreciated it. He was still fretting about Brian himself, but at least for now he was occupied.

"Rog, babe, can you make sure Tom's still in his room?" Brian asked while getting changed, "Just while I take the others to school."

"Sure, love," Roger told him, taking a sip of tea. "We could always lock his window y'know. We'd know if he broke it."

"I thought about it... It just seems too restrictive." Brian shook his head, "I know he's run off before and might do again, but I don't want to be that dad that locks his kids up."

"That's fair." Roger got out of bed, picking up his chair. "I'll keep an eye on him, subtly.”

"Thanks, we'll work out what to do after I'm back," Brian promised, "see you in a bit."

"See you then, love." Roger leaned up and gave him a quick kiss.

Tom woke up later on, hoping to creep downstairs for food before his dad got back and so his mum wouldn't hear.

Roger was on the sofa. He noticed him anyway. "Don't eat anything acidic, Tom. We have plenty of eggs and toast, or cereal."

"Well no shit." Tom shook his head, ignoring him as he got himself cereal. "Will you let me go and see my boyfriend?"

"No, especially not after yesterday. You should hear some of the things he told us after you went upstairs." Roger shook his head. "He's using you, Tom. I wish you could see that."

"He's a good Dom. Not that you would know about that."

"You have no idea what we've had to go through. You know who treated me like Ewan? The man who put me in the hospital, who put me in a coma and made me miscarry my first child."

Tom flinched, almost about to back down, but then he steeled himself again, "If you'd stayed with him you'd at least act like a decent omega. Ewan says you're given too much choice, that's why you're like this."

Roger shook his head. "You don't know anything about proper, darling. A "proper" dom wouldn't be sleeping with another dom and almost getting one pregnant."

"So you don't like gay people then?" Tom scoffed, ready to retreat upstairs, "you know, I asked da- Brian yesterday, who's the real father to us all?"

"Brian is your father, Tom, and I'm your mother. And no, I don't dislike gay people, I told you I accepted you. I just won't see you treated like garbage by someone else, anyone else. If it were a sub it wouldn't be any different."

Tom seemed to think it over for a second, turning to go upstairs with only a half-hearted "whatever, I wish you weren't." to end the conversation.

Roger sighed softly, sitting back and turning the TV on. Better not to dwell on it.

"That's them at school," Brian returned, a little happier after hearing his kids chatter in the car. "Everything alright?"

"He just had another tantrum this morning," Roger replied with a shrug. "I think he's gonna be like this a while."

"Seems it," Brian sat on the arm of the sofa, placing a hand softly on Roger's shoulder, "I think he knows deep down that he's wrong."

"I was comparing Ewan to Tim," he replied softly. "I don't know, Bri. There's not much else we can do.”

"He's not going to be like this forever," Brian tried to say hopefully, "I mean, think about how you were at his age."

"Yeah… just a little rebel." He softly rubbed his tummy, leaning on Brian's side.

"You still are, actually, you're always breaking the mould." Brian smiled down at him.

Roger smiled back up at him. "I hope that's a good thing.”

"It's the best thing," Brian assured him, "I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Same to you, angel." Roger squeezed his hand softly.

Brian leaned down to kiss his forehead, "I love you, darling. And all six of the kids," He decided to change the conversation to something happier, "Who do you think they'll turn out like?"

"Well… I wouldn't mind a boy to even things out, uh… I'd like a nice blend. I don't care about the nomination."

"I kind of hope they look like you, all smiles and sunshine," Brian didn't care either for the gender or nomination, "As long as they're healthy."

"I'll do everything I can to make that happen, " Roger promised.

"That's cause you're the best mum in the world," Brian grinned at him, as hollow as it was, the baby was something to smile about despite the circumstances, "Even if this was as unexpected as usual."

"Unexpected blessing," Roger decided. "I'm sure we'll be okay

"We will, I'll make sure we will."

***

Freddie set the phone receiver down, pale as a sheet. He was having a hard time processing it. It seemed too… too harsh to be true. It couldn't happen now, it was too soon, the kids were too young, he was too young… how was he going to break it to them?

John came in, dropping off the basket of laundry he'd just done, "You know I might have said it a million times, don't mix the colours. It's simple - but then I end up finding one of them hasn’t listened." He looked up to see if Freddie was agreeing, "Babe, are you still feeling off? Go get a nap in or some tea - I can bring you some after I’ve tidied."

"Darling… we need to have a talk." Freddie reached and took his hand. "There's something that's come up and it's going to be very difficult to hear."

John shook his head, "What is it? Love, you're scaring me."

"I'm scared too, John." Freddie squeezed his hands. "Come, sit with me."

John sat by his side, he could pick up the familiar, homely scent so easily. "What's... What're you doing? Freddie, please."

Freddie caressed John's cheek softly. "Love… I've been having some tests done by the doctor, lately, and… well..." He breathed a shallow sigh. "I have a tumor, John. In my chest. And it's malignant."

"Fred..." John shook his head, "But they can sort you, can't they? They can fix it... T-they can get rid of it-t."

"I can try a bit of treatment, but it'll only prolong it. John, I won't get better." Freddie rested their foreheads together. "I need you to be brave."

"But the kids..." John was now crying, openly weeping as he held onto Freddie's hand, "I can't do this without you."

"Darling, I'm so sorry." Freddie pulled John into his chest, rubbing his back. He shed a few tears himself. "I don't want to leave you, and I will fight as long as I can, I promise you. But you're going to make it through."

John nodded against his neck, breathing him in as much as he could. "It's not your fault... It's not..." John told him, "I love you, Freddie.'

"I love you too, John." Freddie held him tight. "With every beat of my heart and with every bit of my being."

"Oh Freddie," that set John off more, clinging to him, "I'll look after you. No matter what you need. I'll be there."

Freddie kept his arms around him, rocking him gently. He was being as strong for his sub as he could, but he was trembling a bit himself. He didn't want to die either. "We don't need to tell the kids yet… and not a word to the presses."

"I wouldn't dare tell them," no, the media would boil them alive just to get half a story out of it all, "I can't believe this..."

"I know. It's staggering. I just got the call myself and I… I didn't think...'

"Shhh, none of that," John pulled away to look at him, "We'll deal with it. Make sure you've got everything and are happy."

Freddie smiled softly. He kissed his cheek softly. "I love you so much. What would I do without you?"

"What would I do witho-" he cut himself off with a sob, "I'll be right here... Freddie... I'll hold your hand."

"You're going to be alright, darling," Freddie whispered, kissing his head. "I promise you.

"How... How long h-have you been given?" He asked shakily.

"No telling. They said a few years… maybe five years if I'm careful." He squeezed his hands.

"Christ, the twins will be barely eighteen," John did the mental maths, but either way it wasn't enough time for him.

"I know, dear. I really… I'm doing everything I can. I have more to give, more music to make.

"We'll do it, anything you want we'll do it all," John told him, "Just need to tell me."

"I will, love. I promise." He flashed him a smile.

"Okay, well, let's get you into bed," John spoke as if he hadn't just been told the worst news of his life, holding himself together for Freddie's sake, "Or do you want a snack or drink or anything?"

"I'm not that tired now, love. Let's have some tea, relax.'

"Okay," John kept an eye on him as they went down to the kitchen, partially worried he'd fall, but also knowing that their days together were numbered, "You just sit there and I'll get the kettle boiling."

"Alright, darling." Freddie sat back. He softly pet Delilah as she hopped up into his lap.

"Here you go, love," John placed the cup in front of him, the saucer had a few different biscuits on it too. "There's some apple tart left if you want that too."

"Maybe later." He picked up the cup and a biscuit for now.

"So you want to make more music?" John asked, avoiding the previous subject, "We could talk to the others about another album."

"Yes, definitely," Freddie agreed. "More albums and more singles. Videos to make up for the lack of tours.'

"It might take some juggling, Fred," John told him, "Depends what we can all get recorded before the baby."

"Oh yes, nearly forgot about Roger. I shouldn't, he's pregnant more than he's not."

"Honestly the pair of them are like teenagers." John smiled softly, "Still, it'll be nice for there to be a baby in the band family again. One that isn't a grandchild."

"Oh yes. Dreadful business with Thomas." Freddie shook his head. "Of course it would be Foster.'

"I can't stop thinking about that, God, if he'd gone for Jude or Soph I don't know what I'd do."

"He'd already be dickless," Freddie assured him. "They both would be.”

"They deserve it, don't need them passing their genes onto the rest of the world."

"Certainly not." Freddie sipped his tea. "Poor Rog, Brian too. They don't deserve this stress.'

"No, everything's jumped onto them, onto all of us." John said, "still, it could have been a hell of a lot worse."

"Yes, suppose so." Freddie reached over and scratched Tiffany's head, nudging Oscar with his foot. The cats just gravitated, and he didn't mind it a bit.

Tasmin looked around the door before anything else could be said, the little seven year old in the nightie looked scared, "Papa, I had a bad dream, papa."

"Oh, come here, dear." Freddie gently pushed Delilah aside, patting his lap. "Come here, doll."

Tasmin did, she was (up until now) the baby of the group, "I dreamt you'd left me and there was a big scary animal chasing me."

"Oh, that's no good." He put his arms around her and kissed her head. "You know we've got you protected here. Me and mama and all the cats.

"Do you promise, daddy?" He looked up at him.

"I promise, pumpkin." He bounced her gently.

Tasmin nodded, leaning against him tiredly. 

"Darling, do you want to go back to bed or have some warm milk first?" John asked her.

"I just wanna stay with papa," she said timidly, cuddling against him. 

"You certainly may," Freddie told her, kissing her cheek.

"Of course, dear, I'll go fetch you a house coat so you don't catch a chill." John told her, kissing her forehead as he went past.

Freddie smiled and pulled a little blanket over. He kept her close, softly rubbing her chest. "You can always stay with papa," he sweetly said.

"Forever and ever?" She looked at him, his eyes staring through her face, "Really?"

"As long as I live," he promised her, brushing her hair back. "I will always love you, even after that."

"After that? What's after life?" She asked, Oscar already walking into her lap.

"I don't know, dear. But I imagine it's good. All the pain and sadness goes away. And you're happy forever.

She just nodded, holding the cat to her chest as she lay against Freddie. "I'll love you forever too, papa."

Freddie kept her close, giving her soothing touches and rocking her until she drifted off in his arms. He didn't want to leave her, not a bit: Holding her like this made him think of days he wouldn't be able to hold her, and that was the last thing he wanted.

John came back with a slightly bigger blanket, covering the both of them up, "You want to tuck her up while I was the old cups, love?"

"Yes, I can do that." Freddie stood up, keeping her as close as he could. He carried her to bed, lowering her down carefully. Freddie kissed her forehead, looking her over. "Goodnight, my sweet," he said softly, watching her a bit before heading back to his own bedroom.

John joined him after, crawling into bed behind him and holding him close, hand pressed flat against his chest to feel his heartbeat. "I love you, Fred."

"I love you too, my darling." Freddie kept as close as he could. He had a lot to think about, but he was also exhausted, so sleep took him shortly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> So yeah, we changed the illness to cancer for this fic to make it slightly easier to explain. We did consider keeping it as aids to be respectful and truer to events, but within the universe and the characters that we've built up it wouldn't make sense, and several other fics have done a similar thing for what I assume are similar reasons.
> 
> I really hope this decision doesn't offend anyone, and of course the tags will be changed to include illness and death now.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are more than welcome, if you have any questions you can head over to my Tumblr (Honey-Rae-Pluto) or drop them in the comments section. Please please go check out softnsquishable's work, she's moved on a little fandom wise but it is still amazing writing, and if you are a Queenie there's still a backlog of great work on her page as well as some of our other collabs.
> 
> Sorry for the long message, I hope you all have a great, or at the very least better, 2021, and I look forward to updating soon!
> 
> From Pluto with love xx🌌


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey
> 
> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy

Over at the May household, Tom's health was improving, but his relationship with his family was becoming more estranged. Despite their doubts Brian and Roger sent him back to school with the others, giving them some quiet before they planned to reveal the pregnancy (which had started to show early).

Roger wasn't too surprised. It was his sixth baby… seventh pregnancy... His muscles knew the routine by now. Not that it wasn't still a bit of a pain. Pregnancy was never made easy for him, but at least he wasn't shocked by the unpleasantness that he was coping with. Rog was trying not to stress too much, but he fret about Tom out there, under the influence of that creep. 

"Are you about ready to go grab the gang?" Roger asked, starting to set up in the kitchen. He was making a nice dinner for everyone, pasta so all of them would want to eat it, and then they'd tell them about the new baby after sweetening them up with carbs and sugar (he'd made cookies already).

"Yeah, it'll be grand to have them all know," Brian smiled down at him, nabbing a cookie, "Smells great, they'll love it."

"Yes. I'm ready for a lot of jokes from Liam, a lot of disgusted expressions from both him and Tom. They'll think it's gross that we're still sleeping together and making kids, I already know it." Roger leaned on the counter. "At least the food will make them happy, though.'

"Liam's Liam. He'd have made jokes regardless what age we were," Brian said, "But the girls will like the news, Ceccy did always want to be a big si-" he stopped talking when the door opened, immediately heading towards it.

Roger was a little confused. They weren't expecting anyone to pop in… maybe Thomas had gotten a ride? Possibly Liam, but they usually picked up the kids, except sometimes the oldest.

It was in fact Thomas. But he wasn't alone. Ewan leered beside him, hand on his shoulder, grinning in a disgusting way. "I'm not staying, mum, dad, I'm leaving."

"What are you talking about?" Roger put a hand on his hip. "You're not going anywhere, not with him.”

"No, we are, we're going now. It's for the best." Tom told him, on the brink of tears, not even looking at his father, "We're going to go live together, find jobs, have a family. The whole shebang."

"You're not nearly old enough or in the right headspace to make that decision," Roger stated firmly, taking his arm. "You get inside, now, and Mr. Foster can leave."

Ewan just lowered the neck of Tom's jumper, revealing a thin collar. It wasn't anything official - wasn't even legal, but it still held a fair amount of meaning. The slight bruising around it moreso. 

"What the hell have you done to him?" Brian asked, already half yelling.

"You get away from my son, you creep." Roger tugged Tom inside. "You take that off, right now."

"It's... It's what I want." His voice was shaking and he didn't look like he could take much more fighting. 

"You hear that, omega, you don't matter," Ewan spat, "You can't tell him what to do."

"No, love, you don't know what you want," Roger told him softly, caressing his face. "Tom, look at me. You're not ready. Not now. Not with him. Please, stay here, forget all that. I love you and I want you to be loved, and you're not loved by him."

Tom nodded, tears spilling over, backing towards where Brian stood - he wanted his parents, not the suffocating feeling around his neck, only in part from the chain. Ewan seemed to take that as a personal attack.

"Sorry, sub? Did you say something? Oh really, didn't know you had the right to talk. Didn't know you had the right to be on your feet." He gave Roger a shove, one hand punching his jaw as the other was used to throw him over.

Roger was stunned, falling back into a lamp and onto the floor, sitting down hard. He had a hand around his middle immediately, the other hand covering his mouth as he tried to silently recover and regain his bearings.

Brian was by his side in an instant, growling at Ewan as he checked over Roger, "You're okay? The baby?"

"Y-Yeah… just shocked." He moved his hand around the little bump. "They're okay."

"How pitiful." Ewan rolled his eyes, gripping Tom's arm and tugging him away, "Let's go."

Tom shook his head. He pulled his arm out of Ewan's grip. "Why did you hit him? He didn't do anything wrong, he was just talking."

"That's what they get, baby, they don't understand complex instructions like 'shut up', you need to show them instead."

"No, he didn't do anything wrong." Tom looked back at his mum, who Brian was still helping off the floor. "He didn't deserve that. What if you'd hurt the baby or something?"

"Since when did you care if a baby lived or not? Tried to kill your own as far as you knew."

"Because you didn't give me another choice," he replied. "I was going to keep them."

"Let's just go, we can talk on the way," Ewan told him, "hurry up, my dad's only going to let you in once."

"I don't want to go anymore." Tom stepped away, back towards his parents. "I'm… I don't want to be like you.'

"Don't be stupid, look at them - a broodmare of a mother and a father who abandoned you before you were born. What have you got to lose?"

"Maybe my mum has a lot of kids, but he loves every single one of them. And my dad might have his bad head spaces, but he always comes back, he always comes out of it. I don't want to lose my family. A good alpha wouldn't make me choose.'

"Fucks sake," he lunged to grab Tom, yanking him towards the door, "You always have to make things so fucking difficult, stupid slut-" 

"Get off my son," Brian got between them, the angriest either Roger or Tom had ever seen him. "And get out of my house."

"Wait till Ray hears about this," Ewan growled. "I'm sure we'll dig up something on you and your miserable band. You won't get out of this situation unscathed"

"Get. Out." Brian seethed, standing above him, "Now!"

Ewan left immediately, shutting the door tight. Roger softly breathed in relief, taking Thomas into his arms. Roger squeezed his son tight, hushing him when he started to sniffle. 

"You're alright now, love,'" Roger whispered. "You're safe. We won't let them get to you now.”

Tom broke down completely, tugging at the collar and sobbing. "I'm sorry... Mum i-im so so sorry.'

"I know, baby." Roger felt like Thomas was small again, even though his son had grown to be a bit taller than him. He continued to soothe him gently. "Let's go sit down on the sofa, breathe for a minute. Everything's gonna be alright."

"I fucked up so badly... I nearly went with him," Tom seemed in shock as everything started to click into place, "You were right... You were right the whole time." 

"Shh, son, it's alright," Brian had the scissors, carefully cutting the collar off, "What happened to your neck?" 

"He wouldn't let me go without his col-" Tom sobbed again, "collar on. Said I had to or else."

“Bastard," Roger mumbled, before going back to combing through his hair. "My poor love. I'm sorry for everything he put you through." He kissed his forehead. "We'll run you a nice bath and settle you down, alright? I'll get you something for those bruises too, to help them fade."

Tom nodded, letting Roger look after him and leaning back so Brian could hold him. "I'm sorry I put you through this... Especially when you're pregnant."

"It's alright, hon," Roger assured him. "I'm fine, so's the little thing. We're tougher than we seem. I'm always more worried about my babies, you included.”

"I'm hardly a baby," he'd damn near had a baby, so he didn't see himself as a child, not the way his parents saw him, "You really are fine then?"

"Of course." Roger stood up. "I've been knocked far worse than that before. Now let's get that bath going. Bri, the kids will be waiting soon."

"On it," Brian stood and helped Tom get to his feet, "Come here, Tommy."

"I'm sorry, dad," he said softly, hugging him tight. "Really. I feel awful about all this.”

"You don't need to apologise, you were hurt more than anyone and none of this was your fault." Brian held him steady, "We'll always be here for you."

"I really appreciate that." He nodded solemnly. "You're the sort of alpha I want to grow up to be… well, with a touch of mum of course.'

That definitely touched Brian, "Don't ever be scared to tell us if something is wrong... And you're already a good alpha, you just need to realise it for yourself."

"Even if I'm not a… a dominant, proper alpha?" Tom chewed his lip. "I'm… I-I want to be normal, but the urges… what I like is… I feel more like a sub sometimes."

"That could be a lot of things, all are absolutely fine." He pulled away to look at his face, "Why don't we talk more once I've picked your siblings up, huh? You go with mum and a nice bath and some tea."

"Alright." Thomas nodded and smiled softly. He headed upstairs, guided by Rog, where they had a bit of time to just relax and get Thomas mended up. Rog had started on dinner by the time the others got home, despite the delay.

"Mum!" Cecilia was always the first to run in through the door and cling to Roger after school, "We did the Romans today."

"Romans?" Roger looked down at her, softly brushing her hair back. She was too young for Roman numerals, she was seven... "What do you mean, lovebug?"

"We were doing history and they were talking about the Romans," she clarified. "Apparently they wore togas... Can I've a cookie?"

Ah, that made more sense. "After dinner, hon. We're having pasta with the red sauce you like."

That made Cecilia nod happily, she did like the pasta sauce, but it made Liam perk up an ear: "Pasta? You're letting us eat something without vegetables?"

"Red sauce is based on tomatoes anyways," Roger replied dismissively. "I wanted Italian. If you're desperate, I'll cut up some zucchini for you."

"Ugh, no, don't do that, please," Liam shook his head, rubbing away to dump his school bag. 

"Did Tom settle alright?" Brian asked quietly so only Roger would hear.

Roger nodded and smiled softly. "Tom is upstairs. He should be down in a minute."

"Good, good," Brian nodded, he was still worried about him, but it wasn't as bad as before. "Nasty piece of shit that Foster boy. Exactly like his father."

"Absolutely." Roger headed back to the stove. "Make sure the kids all get washed up and to the table. We're almost done cooking in here.”

"On it," Brian nodded before shepherding the kids into doing as they were meant to, "Is that everyone ready for dinner?"

Roger looked around the table. "No empty chairs besides ours, dear." He could already picture the next baby seat wedged into a gap, though.

Brian smiled, taking a seat next to Roger as the food was dished out. "So, how was everyone's day?"

"Not too bad," Rachel replied, nibbling her bread. 

“She had a lovely study session with Jude.”

“Liam go die.”

"Way better now," Maggie replied between zealous mouthfuls of pasta, ignoring the older two.

"That's good to hear," Brian said, looking at Roger to see if he wanted the announcement during or after dinner.

Roger shook his head. He didn't need anyone choking on their dinner when a few of them already cut it fairly close. "Well after dinner wash up and come sit on the sofa. Tonight feels like a good night for cuddles and a movie.”

"Oh, yes!" Cecilia grinned, "Can we watch Disney? Please?"

"Of course, love." Roger nodded. "We can pick it together later, alright?"

She smiled and nodded, digging back into her food. Liam raised an eyebrow suspiciously, but didn't comment - he didn't have a clue where this was going to go.

Roger just smiled and finished his own meal. Tom and Brian tidied up dinner while Roger made sure all the kids were getting cozy and cleaned up from the sauce. He sat them on the couch after, sitting down with Brian in the middle so the kids could all huddle around.

"We actually have a surprise for you lot," Roger mentioned, as Cecilia leaned on his side.

"Which one of us are you putting up for adoption?" Liam asked, "I vote Rach- Ow."

"You couldn't be more on the opposite end of the idea." Roger shook his head. "Actually, you all have another brother and sister on the way."

"You're having a baby?" Rachel asked, looking at them to make sure they were serious, "Like really?"

"Yeah, love." Roger nodded and rested a hand on his tummy. "Having another baby." He looked at Cecilia. "You're gonna be a big sis."

"I'll be really good at it, I promise, I'll take them to the park and everything, and help them with homework too."

"That's my girl," Roger said softly, smiling and kissing her forehead

"I'm surprised you don't need a hip replacement, doing that sort of thing at your age." Liam smirked, "Gonna have to put you in separate retirement homes."

"Thank you, Liam." Roger looked over at him, pretending to be annoyed. "But anyways, yeah, there'll be a baby born before the end of the year.”

"Well I think it's great," Maggie said, holding onto both her parents arms, "Babies are always cute."

"Especially our babies," Roger agreed. "Me and dad have been making the best ones for over sixteen years.”

"You've just never used protection," Liam muttered, but he was happy deep down, "I hope neither of you two are going to do 'the talk' - not with any sincerity."

"No, not the time." Roger shook his head. "Right, let's get the movie on, news hour is over. What did we decide on?"

"'Honey I Shrunk the Kids','' Liam said handing the VHS cover to his mum and leaning back with a smile next to Tom. "Apparently it's funny."

"Sounds exciting anyway." Roger looked it over. Cheesy, but should be fun anyways. They had pretty young minds to entertain, he'd grown used to children's tv.

They cuddled into each other, snuggly watching the film. Yes; there were still things to talk about and manage, but for now they were a happy family.


	8. Chapter 8

"Give me a sec… I think I'll need to go through it again." Roger sipped from a bottle of water he'd kept by his feet, draining half of it before capping it off. He wanted to get as much studio work as possible done before this next baby arrived. He had three months left till he was due, and he planned to work as far in as he could. It was manageable at the moment: The baby just called for an extra take or two once in a while.

"No dear, you take your time," Freddie told him, "If we want to call a break now, I think there's some things that we need to talk over."

"Oh… right. On my way." Roger got up from the stool, taking his headphones off and walking back to the mixing table. "What's up?" he asked, putting his hands on the side of the console. He was standing instead of sitting down to give his back a change of pace.

"Brian, you get here too," Freddie waved him over, making sure that both of them were there, "I'm not well... There's a tumour. But I don't want either of you to fuss or anything, okay?"

"A tumor?" Roger furrowed his brow. "Where? When are they removing it? How long is the recovery supposed to be?"

Freddie shook his head, "It's not... It's not one that can be fixed, darling..."

"Freddie..." Roger shook his head. "No, you can't be that sick. There has to be something, some treatment to do or-"

"I'm sorry, Roggie, I really am." Freddie squeezed Roger's hand, looking up to see Brian emotionless, "I don't want any pity or anything. I want to work for as long as I can."

Roger was blinking away tears, but he nodded quickly. "Of course. We'll be with you all the way. Queen will keep going as long as you do."

"And after, Rog, Queen is more than the sum of its parts," Freddie told him, "Enough of this talk, Queen above everything."

"Of course, Fred. As you say." He gave his hands another squeeze.

Freddie pulled him in instead, hugging him tightly, "Can you do something for me?" Freddie whispered in his ear, quiet enough they wouldn’t hear, "When I'm, you know... look after John. Please."

"Of course," Roger promised. "John is family. John and all the kids too. We'll take good care of them."

"Thank you, Rog, it really means the world." Freddie nodded before shaking his head, clearly the discussion was over, "How's the kids?"

"They're doing okay." Roger rubbed the top of the bump. "Getting more and more grown up.”

"Oh I know, dear, I think Jude has a thing for your Rachel." Freddie smiled, "It's quite amusing."

"I think our side has mentioned that as well." Roger leaned on the wall. "I've got five going on six, at least one of them were going to."

"Might just be a childhood thing, messing around, you remember the days," Freddie said, not thinking about how he'd never actually see his kids settle down. "Being young, first times and everything. Seems a lifetime ago."

"Mmhmm." Roger shook his head. "We've come a long way, that's for sure.”

"I think nostalgia would be a good place for the album, or a bit of the album anyway," he said, "I'll get John and we can brainstorm."

"Sounds good." Roger looked over at Brian: he'd been silent. "Bri… c'mere for a minute.

He let Freddie out the room first, watching him go before standing by Roger, looking down at him.

Roger reached up and softly caressed his face. "Love… I know it hurts you too. I'm alright now, but I won't be able to mask it long. It's… a lot." He quickly wiped his eyes. "Don't bottle it, okay? Don't hide it from me."

"I won't," he said at last, pulling Roger as close as possible with the bump between them, "I'll try not to."

"Thanks. We'll talk about it." Roger squeezed him gently. "Later. Let's try and get some more work done, for Fred's sake."

"Of course," Brian nodded, putting a hand on his sub's back as they went into the main room, "Back to work?"

"Back to work." Roger shuffled back over to the table, sitting down in a chair. "Let me know when you're ready for more drums, Freddo."

"Soon, darling, let me just finish up writing," Freddie told him, John sitting next to him, "Any ideas just throw them in."

Roger nodded, looking the paper over. "I'll let you know.”

"Good, let's get to work," He said with a firm nod. They all knew that he wasn't going to want to talk about it, he was going to ignore the problem as far as he could - that was just how Freddie was.

It would make things easier for most of them, Roger figured. Act like professionals in a professional environment. That's what they were meant to do. And they could still jest around like nothing was wrong.

***

"Brimi. I need an assist." Roger walked out of the bathroom, freshly showered and wearing nothing but a comfy robe. They'd had a relatively quiet month. Rog had been writing a bit lately, conversing with the Cross members: He'd made a few tracks with them the year prior, and he felt like they had more to offer. But at the moment he wanted Brian's attention. The kids were at school, and he had slept in, but gotten cleaned up and slipped a pair of silk panties on. Maybe they could have a bit of fun. 

"I was thinking you could help me with my bio oil," he said softly. "We could make it into a little massage before… what are you reading?"

Brian looked up startled, he hadn't heard him come in, "The papers... Rog, love, get dressed and come sit down... It's not good."

Roger's excitement was gone like that. He pulled on a shirt and some pants, shuffling back to sit with him. "...what's happening?"

Brian just shook his head, handing him the paper. 'Like Mother, Like Son' was the big front page headline, photos of young Roger underneath alongside a blurry photo of someone from a distance. At first it looked like it might have been Brian, but on closer inspection it HAD to be Tom. 

"It has to be Foster."

"Oh no..." Roger started reading through the article. It was filth. It started off talking about Tom's pregnancy scare, and the means he'd gone through. It then likened it to Roger's first miscarriage. It painted Roget as the villain, being careless enough to let something happen to the little one. And then he had the audacity to keep having babies? Even now? 

"This… this is awful." He looked at Brian. "Tim is gonna see this-"

"Tim's not going to get anywhere near you, I promise," Brian said sternly, "I'll make sure he doesn't. And we will come up with a way to get rid of the Fosters."

"...what about Tom?" Roger looked up at him. "He's… he'll be so upset, people are school are going to-"

"There's... There's a way of dealing with Ray..." Brian sighed heavily, "But it's going to be too hard on Tom. I don't want to put him through anything else."

"What do you mean?" Roger set the paper down.

"He was fifteen when Ewan got to him... Underaged." Brian clarified, jaw tensing from the thought of it, "If there was an inquiry to prove it happened then Ewan would be done for paedophilia. But Tom would have to go through everything again and give statements and I don't want to put him through that."

"Oh." Roger pressed his lips together tight. "I hadn't thought about that… I don't know if I could even bring it up to him. Poor thing..."

"I'll talk to Miami, see if there's another solution. Homeschool him too, and get something done legally about Tim. I promise, Roger, I won't let any one of you get in harm's way."

"What is this gonna do for Queen?" Roger chewed his lip. "People are gonna see this. I'm a disgrace, and it's not doing anything for you or the rest of the group."

"You're not, Roger look at me, you were never a disgrace. Whatever happens is for both of us to get through together" Brian told him, "John and Fred will understand."

"But everyone else won't." Roger blinked away tears. "It's not them, it's the rest of the world that are going to persecute us for it."

"Not if we set them right," he replied, even if he didn't have a clue how that would be possible. "You didn't choose to get rid of that baby, if Tim hadn't done what he did they would still be here living with us. Tim didn't have to honour."

"Right, yeah." Roger wiped his eyes. "I… I have to say something. Set up something with the press and tell them my side, what really happened between me and Tim.”

"Couldn't you just release a statement? I don't like the thought of you having to do that, it won't be great for the baby either."

Roger shook his head. "I have to go out there, in person. If it's all on film, we can tear down anyone who misquotes.”

Brian just nodded. Roger was right, naturally. But something about having to watch his sub have to fight his battles alone made him feel horrible, like he'd failed at being a good alpha, and it wouldn't be the first time.

"We'll set it up in the next few weeks. I'll have Miami help orchestrate it. But we have to talk to Tom and probably Liam and Rachel too. They might have friends ask them things.

"I don't know what to say to them. Might just have to tell them everything," maybe they should have from the start, if Tom had known what the warning signs of a toxic relationship were then he might have been more careful. "About Tim, and their half sibling and everything that happened."

"But gently. And we speak to Tom separately." Roger shook his head. "We're going to end up having them all homeschooled if it gets serious out there."

"They'll be home from school in a few hours, Tom can look after the girls for a bit while we talk to them, then swap it."

Roger nodded. "I'll call Fred and John now… and Miami. Make sure people are in the loop.”

"I can do that, you should go rest for a bit," he stood up, "try not to worry, it'll be sorted."

"Telling me not to worry doesn't go far, I'm afraid." Roger got up carefully, supporting the bump with one hand.

"I really don't know what else I'm supposed to tell you then." Brian quipped, heading off to make the calls.

"...right." Roger didn't mean anything by it. If anything, he meant it as lighthearted, some joke about an easy way to get him to disobey. He shook his head, carefully walking back to the bedroom and sitting down. He wasn't going to get any sleep, not now.

Brian went down to the study and set about making the calls. Freddie had picked up after the first ring, wheezing a little but seeming to know exactly what he was going to say; offering their support and that if anything needed said against Tim he'd been a witness too. The call to Miami was a bit harder, he needed to tell him everything that he hadn't known and go into detail he didn't want to think about. After that he went to pick the kids up, driving in silence both there and back, mind reeling with thoughts he didn't want to think.

Tom knew something was wrong. He could see how rigid his dad was. It wasn't abnormal for him to be quiet, but this quiet? "Dad… is something going on?" he asked softly, getting out of the car.

"Some old business has cropped up," Brian told him, "Your mum and I are going to explain things quickly to Liam and Rach, but we'll go over it all with you straight after, I promise."

"Liam and… right. Okay." Tom scooped up Cecilia. "C'mon, Maggie. Let's get you and sissy a snack.”

Brian nodded his thanks, guiding the other two upstairs and knocking on Roger's door. He turned to the kids, "We need to talk to you pair about some things, don't worry you're not in trouble."

"Then why do you look so stern? Who's in trouble?" Liam crossed his arms. 

"We're all in trouble," Roger spoke, opening the door. "Come inside, we'll explain."

Rachel sat by her mother on the bed while Liam perched close by. 

"We're going to give you some background information about us, some things are being said and a lot of them aren't true."

"About the band?" Rachel asked. 

"We're going back further." Roger put his hand on hers. "When I first met your dad, he and I were in a band with an alpha called Tim. Tim was very traditional, under a modern facade. He treated me like dirt, and I actually was pregnant by him for a short spell. When he found out about the baby, he took it upon himself to make sure they never saw the light… I was in a coma for two weeks, miscarried the baby, and until we got pregnant with Thomas, me and Brian thought we'd never be able to get pregnant.”

"There wasn't any legal protection for subs at that point, remember that only happened a few years ago," Brian continued, "A miscarriage would be deemed his fault, and since he wasn't claimed until Tom was already nearly a year and a half old there's nothing to say he wasn't Tim's sub."

"Why did you wait to claim him then?" Liam asked. "Why didn't you try and protect him right away?" 

"Your father wasn't with me for most of the pregnancy," Roger told him gently. "He wasn't in good mental health, and the fear of losing me and the baby, not only because of my health, but because of his own genetics, was too much. He only arrived back in town the day I went into labor with Thomas. Freddie had to drag him down to the hospital."

Rachel gave her dad a long look, it didn't sound like something he would do - she'd seen him have quiet days and the like, but it was hard to imagine it had been that bad. "But what's this got to do with anything? It all happened centuries ago."

"An article was just published, telling the whole tale with its own twist. Slander about us. But it's believable enough to cause some serious damage. Kids at school are gonna be buzzing about it, and I don't want any of you getting hurt." Roger squeezed her hand softly. "You have to go out to the payphone and call as soon as something like that happens. We'll come pull you out in a heartbeat. Don't take any insults to heart. Not against me, your brother or yourselves. You know the truth."

"If Tim hadn't hurt your baby," Liam asked, "Would you have kept it? Could you have?"

"It would still have been up to Tim," Roger replied. "If he hadn't forced me to get an abortion, he probably would have claimed me and I'd have had the baby. And more after that, I'm guessing. There wouldn't be a Queen.'

"Even if Tim hadn't claimed him, there's nothing I could have done, it was years before the laws changed, I wouldn't have been able to help the child in any way." Brian told them.

"Things weren't easy, but everything happened for a reason." Roger looked at Brian. "I couldn't have been luckier with your dad, the band, and the five… six beautiful boys and girls that I have now. I have the dream job, and it's because everything fell right into place."

Brian smiled softly, "And not many subs would have let themselves be claimed after running off, so your mother is the best thing that happened to me. Even if I don't say it enough."

"Right… uh..." Liam cleared his throat. "Thanks for explaining.

"Yes, of course," Brian shook his head, "Just remember if anyone starts anything head straight to the head, and if it's the teachers then just walk out - you won't be in trouble as long as it's a good reason."

"Mmhmm." Roger kissed Rachel's cheek. "Now you two go downstairs. Don't mention it to the littles, and send Thomas up, will you?'

"Course," Rachel nodded, "Thanks for telling us."

"No problem, love." Roger patted her shoulder. "I'll come down and make dinner soon.

They nodded, heading down, thinking about all that was siad.

Roger exhaled slowly, briefly closing his eyes and rubbing his sides gently. He was definitely stressing a bit more than he should: The baby had caught onto that too, and was about ready for dinner too. This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> As per usual, if you have any questions or anything head over to either of our tumblrs or drop them in the comments.
> 
> Love, Pluto xxx


	9. Chapter 9

"Those… bastards." 

Roger kept his arm around Thomas as he picked up a tissue, wiping his eyes and sniffling softly. The oldest boy had a full on breakdown once he saw the article, clinging to his mom while his dad rubbed his back to try and soothe him. Tom was settling down now, but he was still upset, and starting to get angry.

"It's okay son, we've already spoken to Miami and we're trying to fix this," Brian told him, "I'm so sorry you've been dragged into this."

"They're such awful people," Tom stated, shaking his head. "How do they breed monsters like that?" 

"Forcefully." Roger rubbed his shoulder. "We're gonna make this better, I promise.

"Is there anything I can do?" Tom asked, he was scared, but if he could help he would. Brian shook his head, he still wasn't keen on Tom giving a statement. He really didn't need to go through it.

"Not now," Roger confirmed, not wanting to argue. "We'll let you know if something comes up."

"Okay," Tom nodded, shuddering a little, "But that Tim bloke isn't going to come hurt you, is he?"

"No, course not. I haven't heard from him since the last time I saw him. Brian kicked his ass that day."

"What? Dad did?" Tom looked up with a half smile (still dwelling on the article too much to laugh), "He couldn't even ride a skateboard without breaking something." 

"Oi, cheeky bugger."

"You haven't had to see too much of his rough side, and I prefer it that way, but your dad really tore into him that day." Roger patted Tom's shoulder. "He's much stronger than his figure would suggest."

"I guess," Tom nodded, looking at Brian for a second before huddling into his mum again. "Is anyone going to mention this at school? I don't really want to be known as the faggot that tried to get rid of his own baby."

"Which is why me and your dad were thinking about homeschooling," Roger told him. "We both have enough education to help you finish up your high school credits." 

"Let me see how they are first. I don't think many read the paper," but he knew their parents would, and he wasn't exactly hard to spot with his height. "I'll tell you what I decide soon."

"Don't take any shit," Roger told him sternly. "If the teachers won't defend you, if it's hard on your mental health, don't bottle it. Just tell us the truth. No shame in anything you do."

"I won't, I promise," Tom agreed, "I'm not as strong as you, but I aim to be, mum."

"Bless your heart." Roger kissed his forehead. "Now then," he added, carefully getting to his feet. "It's just a bit late and I don't want to get in the kitchen. Bri, can you and Tom run over to the chinese place and grab dinner?"

"Will do, Tom, bud, can you go down and see what everyone wants? And don't let Liam order everything." Brian ruffled his hair, watching as his eldest son left the room, "Well that was probably the worst bit over."

"Certainly hope so." Roger rubbed the bump, leaning on Brian gently. "I'll have a bit of a breather before going out to face the hounds, make sure I have something prepared to say before they start asking questions." He was referring to the press of course, not the kids.

"I'll help you where I can, but you're in the right, nothing that happened is your responsibility." Brian brushed his cheek with his thumb, "I'll see if I can help you relax after," not sex, obviously, but he probably would use the bio oil and see if he could get some tension out of Roger's shoulders.

"Sounds like all the support I'll need." Roger leaned up and kissed his jaw gently. "Now go grab the dinner, baby's getting impatient."

"Yes boss," Brian gave his hand one last squeeze, heading downstairs to grab his coat.

Roger smiled softly, watching him go. He gently pressed the baby's foot with his palm, tracing the bottom of the bump with his other hand. "I think we might come out of this all in one piece, love," he told the little one softly.

***

"You're definitely still glowing even after five other pregnancies," John commented as himself and Roger were cuddling on the bed, "doing well for it."

"Thanks, Deacs." Roger played with John's hair gently. "It hasn't been too bad. The morning sickness was pretty rough, but not as awful as it was with Rachel. I felt like I was always in the toilet with her."

"I had that with Richie, do you remember? God, I barely even felt queasy the other two times," John said, letting the baby kick against him, almost missing being pregnant himself. "Now they've all grown up, pretty much Anyway."

"Yeah, they are getting pretty big," Roger agreed. "I think most of the cats are newer than they are. They grow up so quickly. Look at Tom… almost claimed and ran away."

"He gets that wild streak from you, you know," he said, "it took guts to get where you are, he's very like you sometimes."

"We aren't the only strong family." Roger kissed John's head. "You're going through plenty of your own garbage right now with this whole situation.”

"I really don't want to think about that, never mind talk about it." John stated, "Everything's falling down at once and none of us bloody know what to do, breaking at the seams."

"Well… I mean..." Roger shook his head. "I know it's tough, but we can pull through. All of us will.”

"How would you know?" John asked, raising an eyebrow, "I really don't think ALL of us will."

"John, I… I meant all of us, as Queen, as one big family, we'll… I know it's hard, but we'll have each other.”

John just sighed, Roger wasn't going to know how it felt, the closest he had to knowing was when Brian first left before Tom, but that is nothing in comparison. "Can we just not talk to it, please. Just tell me ... I don't know, something else."

"Right...okay." Roger thought for a moment. "The doctor said the baby is a bit ahead of its curve. Very healthy. Probably be arriving before Christmas day, before the start of winter I think."

"Well that'll keep you busy," John said, trying to sound interested. It wasn't that he didn't like the baby, but with everything going on he hadn't been thinking about it, "The older ones are already so good with children you won't need to look after them at all."

"Oh yeah. Cecilia's a lot more excited than I thought she would be. She loves talking to the baby, and she insists that the little one talks back." He rubbed his side where he felt a nudge.

"That's like after the twins were born and Freddie convinced himself that they could communicate with each other," he managed to smile. "Kept trying to make weird noises to get in on the conversation."

Roger laughed softly. "Only Fred. Such a character. Which one of the kids do you think will inherit most of that?'

"Tas has her moments, she's the same mix of overly clever and absolutely clueless. What about your latest? You hoping to have photocopied yourself?"

Roger shook his head. "I mean, suppose that would be nice… but guess we'll see. I am sort of hoping for a boy to break the streak.”

"They'll be beautiful no matter what. Hopefully they'll arrive after all this nonsense Foster's dragged up disappears."

"I really hope so." Roger shook his head. "It's such a strain. Brian isn't showing it too much, but I know he's having bad thoughts.”

John rolled his eyes, he couldn't help it, "He's been like that before. I'm sure he'll live."

"Well yeah, but that doesn't mean he's not being affected. There have been times he almost hasn't. And now with Tom starting to inherit that from him, being shamed publicly like this-"

"I'm sorry Tom's being put under so much shit, and Brian can have as many breakdowns as he wants. At the end of the day they're fine. Both of them are absolutely fine." He was getting more and more agitated, trying his best to control himself.

"Why are you snapping?" Roger looked down at him: He was done relaxing. "They're having a serious mental issue, it has weight to it.”

"Cause do you know what?" He broke then, not caring what he said, "watching someone slit their wrists would be so much fucking easier than watching them waste away, Roger, so much quicker than having the person you love not be able to walk alone or feed themselves, or one day breath without a machine. Yes, Brian's been on the edge of hanging himself for years, but it's better than watching him die helplessly!"

"So you don't care if he kills himself, and even if he didn't it wouldn't mean anything next to Freddie?" Roger shook his head, eyeing John carefully. "What has gotten into you? We all care about Freddie, John. We know it's hard for you and we're doing our best to help you, but nothing seems like it's good enough.”

"No... Rog, I didn't- I don't mean that. You know I don't." He sat up, rubbing his face, "I just can't stand seeing you some days - just listen for a second. Nothing is going to disappear from in front of you, and it kills me not to have the same."

Roger nodded and looked down. "Yeah… I understand what you're saying. I would take Freddie's place in a heartbeat, honest. It's not fair for anyone, especially you."

"No. I shouldn't have snapped, Freddie's still doing just fine," well, he couldn't exactly say fine, but he could still move around and the coughing fits weren't severe yet. "I'm sure Tom's not going to take after him so bad, and Brian will get out of it soon."

Roger nodded again. He waited, before adding, "I'm having my own press conference. I'm clearing things up, telling the true story."

"The whole world will know, Rog," John warned him, "About Tim, and the baby, and what happened to Tom."

"They already know." Roger sat up straighter. "They at least need to know what actually happened, not the slandered version.'

"You think they'll stay out of it after that?" He asked, "I don't want them interfering with any of the kids, mine or yours. Or Freddie. Or anyone actually."

"I hope so. Maybe they'll go digging up around Foster instead, that'd be a nice change." Roger looked at John. "There is a sure way to keep them off, having Tom testify and get them found guilty of paedophilia. But we don't want him to go through that."

"He's stronger than you think, Rog," John told him, "He's already had to come out as gay and accept his mistakes, have you spoken to him about it?"

"...we haven't mentioned it yet," Roger admitted. "I know he'd say yes, but… if things keep up, maybe I'll bring it up to him.'

"As long as he keeps on top of things," John said, "Although I think he's not the only one that needs to."

"We'll make it work anyways." Roger squeezed John's hand. "Sorry this wasn't very relaxing, like it was supposed to be.”

"It was as much my fault as yours, dear," John shook his head, "We do what we can to keep them happy and healthy and it's not always in our power."

"That sums it up." Roger stood up, picking up his button up and starting to get dressed. They'd just been laying around in their panties. "You wanna eat something? I've got this really good salad in the fridge."

"Sure, are you doing the school run after?" He asked, finding his own clothes, "I've got Phoebe to get my lot, I'm sure he could do a second trip."

"That would be sweet of him… can you hand me my slacks?" Roger was definitely big enough to have a hard time picking things up from the ground.

"Here," John smiled, helping him a little with the balance, "Doesn't get any easier then? Six in?"

"Not to reach the ground," he told him, using the bedside table to keep up. "I think that part is supposed to get harder, right? Getting old and all."

"I sometimes wish I'd tried for another. I know it would be stupid and everything, that they kid wouldn't even remember Fr-... Still, sometimes I think about it, ."

"It does make you wonder." Roger shook his head. "I thought we were done having babies, but this one just happened… as did most of them."

"At least mine were all planned. Would've thought it would be the other way around."

"Yeah, that's true actually..." Roger had never really thought about it. "Interesting how that worked out."

"This better be your last though, I don't want you to have your baby on one hip and grand baby on the other."

Roger chuckled softly. "I'll be more careful, I promise. Get a few new prescriptions for it."

"Or just cut his dick off. Either works." John laughed, "Right, let's get you and bubba down for some food, yeah?"

"Yes, please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Roger looked himself in the mirror, giving himself a moment to prepare. He adjusted his hair, using his sunglasses to keep it back from his eyes. He smoothed one hand over his front, turning to the side to see if he looked alright. There was zero hiding the bump, but his clothes at least fit; A plain white button down, with light grey pants and a light grey jacket, that he was wearing open (he knew he'd look ridiculous if he buttoned it). He didn't feel like he was glowing right now, but it would do. A serious look for a serious occasion. 

He was ready.

Roger emerged from the back onto the stage, not bothering a wave or a smile for all the cameras flashing. He walked to the table and sat down, resting his forearms on the table and looking the crowd over. A whole sea of reporters, and Roger had no doubts that nearly every single one of them had it out for him. Well… here goes nothing. 

"Alright, we're ready for questions." Crystal was standing near Roger, to help moderate just a bit, so they could be answering one question at a time.

"The baby you killed, did you know who the father was?" First question off the bat, not even trying to soften the blow.

"Yes. And that baby was killed /by/ their father." Roger was prepared. "The singer for Smile, the group I was in before Queen, took advantage of me for the entire time I was there. He was giving me punishments and using me for his needs without being my nominated Dom. He took it upon himself to terminate my pregnancy by beating me so harshly that I went into a coma for two weeks and suffered such severe damage that the medics told me I might never have children."

"So why go on to have five, going on six? Especially at your age?"

"Yes. I was incredibly fortunate." Roger rested his chin on his hand. "It's all in the medical records."

"Did you encourage your son to get rid of his problem?" The reporter at the back called, "To counter what he is?"

"My son was never pregnant," Roger stated plainly. "He had a peptic ulcer. The man that was manipulating his feelings was nearly ten years his senior, and threatened to do what had been done to me if he didn't commit an abortion at home with a sleeping pill overdose."

"Have you got any comments on either of the Foster's?"

"Yes." Roger adjusted his sunglasses, leaned into the microphone and said plainly, "I'd love for them to go to hell."

"What about Mr Staffle?"

"I hope things catch up to him too," he confirmed. "I sincerely wish for him to feel guilty for everything he's done, and I don't need an apology, but I hope that anyone else who has been hurt by him, Foster, or anyone else like them to speak up for themselves, to get these people in jail for abuse, rape and all the rest of the trauma they've caused for us, our children and our kids that were never born because of them. I don't care how much tradition is being broken. We abolished slavery, but subs are still slaves, and it's completely legal. There has to be a change."

"Do you believe you live as a slave? You're criticised a lot for being uncontrollable."

"I don't." Roger rested on hand on top of the bump. "Brian May is the best thing that has ever happened to me. He saved my life from Tim Staffel. He's given me six beautiful children. And he treats me like a person, not a nomination."

"But surely the attitude of your relationship is the reason your eldest son is socially deviant, the reason he nearly got up the duff with an abomination."

"My son's baby would not have been an abomination," Roger spoke, evenly but very firmly. "I didn't know Thomas was gay. But the only reason I didn't approve of his relationship with Ewan Foster is because of how he was being harmed. With a kind, accepting Dom, that would nurture him and love him, I'd happily give it and them my blessing. I'm supporting healthy, loving same nomination relationships, and there's no reason anyone else shouldn't be."

There was a murmur as the room seemed to divide. Some of them must have agreed, but many seemed to be terrified of the idea that anyone can think that. Crystal called for the final question.

"Mr Taylor, have you any thoughts on what you want queen's legacy to be?"

"I do." Roger took a breath in through his nose. "Queen is meant to represent progress, and acceptance, in all shapes and forms. Freddie is not a conventional dom: He's the most creative, magnificent, talented and quite honestly beautiful human beings I have ever met. He is changing people's lives, and he always will. Long after he's gone, when none of us are playing music and I'm not up here to speak my mind, Queen will still be heard everywhere. We are accomplishing things that were never supposed to be possible, and it's all part of something bigger. Queen will never die… and you may quote me on that as long as you like."

There was a stunned silence, then a cheer from half the room - notably the younger half mainly. Crystal helped him up and led him into the wings and to the green room. "That was good, great actually, Rainbow, that might have just shut them up."

"It's not going to quiet them. I don't want it to." Roger pushed his glasses back again, ignoring the way his eyes were misting up. "I want them to talk about these things, what nobody else will talk about. They might crucify me for it now, but I'll gladly take the brunt if it starts conversations that will lead to change." Roger leaned back on the wall, rubbing circles on the bump. 

He leaned into Crystal's touch as the Beta gave him a firm squeeze on the shoulder. Roger took the water bottle from the other Taylor, taking a few sips. It felt good on his tired throat, and cooled his heated cheeks down. Roger lowered the bottle, turning to look at Crystal. "Let's go home."

"Right away, your highness," Crystal smirked, nabbing the keys to the Bentley. "Take the day off, chill for a while."

Roger managed a little smile. He followed Crystal out the back, ignoring photographers and slipping into the back seat to relax as much as he could on the way back. A rub down from Brian certainly sounded like heaven, and hopefully it could calm the incoming migraine.

Brian actually met them on his own way back to the house, waiting for them to park up (Crystal was going again after) and helping Roger out of the car. "How did it go? Was everything alright?"

"Yes, I definitely made my point." Roger blew Crystal a playful kiss, waving as he drove off. "But it has definitely tired me out. I could use a snack and a nap."

"You can have whatever you need, you've done such a good job today," Brian smiled a little, letting Roger settle into a kitchen chair, putting the kettle on, "What're you craving for a snack?"

"Hmm." Roger sat back, thinking about it. "I think… I could really go for some crackers with cream cheese and tomatoes. Sweet and savory."

"Coming right up," he was quite glad Roger had only wanted meat and fish during one of his pregnancies, he really wasn't sure if he'd want to cook it ever again, "I was in Feltham before, you won't guess who I wandered into."

"I couldn't tell you… Elton John?" Roger watched Brian walk around, grabbing this and that from various shelves.

"No, no nowhere near that," he shook his head, "It was Staffle."

"You have to be taking the piss… that's really something." Roger tilted his head. "Did he have anything to say or did you just see him in passing?"

"He was by the underground station, the train was running late but it took me ages to recognise him," Brian reported, "God he looks twenty years older than he is, scuffling passed in a shirt and tie that looked too small and old, stinking of cheap gin."

"Washed up. I guess his new projects didn't take him anywhere." Roger couldn't help smiling. "Bastard. I think he's getting what he deserves.”

"I should hope so, it cheered me up immensely," Brian said, delivering the plate to Roger with a smile.

Roger gave him a peck on the lips, before starting to nibble. It tasted as good as he thought it would. The little one gave him an affirmative nudge, not too roughly. "Baby was gentle on me during the press conference. I think they understood the severity of the situation."

"Then they've already got a good heart," Brian said, leaning by the table, "I am so proud of you, darling, I love you."

"I love you too." Roger smiled up at him. "I feel good about it too, like I've said my piece and I've made some sort of difference."

"I'm sure you have," he gave his shoulder a little squeeze, "they weren't too harsh on you, were they?"

"No, but not for lack of trying." Roger took another bite, chuckling softly. "There was a severe lack of creativity. They just blindly threw out questions.”

"Good, they don't need to start getting more involved," he said firmly before softening his stance, "What time do the kids need picked up?"

"Cecilia will be ready by three and then you can swoop around for the rest of them," Roger told him. The kids were spread across three schools, thanks to their ages.

"That gives us some time," it was just gone twelve and none of the schools were far, "I might go see if I can finish up some work unless you need any help."

"No, I'll be alright," he told him. "Just need to relax. You go make some magic happen."

"Sure,” he rolled his eyes, getting up, "I'll be in the office if you need me, love."

"Thanks, hon," Roger cooed, pursing his lips for a goodbye kiss.

Brian ducked down to kiss him, leaving with a bright smile that dropped once he was out the room. He headed to the study to think about everything. He'd been visiting Feltham on and off for a few weeks, his dad hadn't been well, an illness that had culminated the previous week. 

He hadn't said anything to Roger, the guitarist didn't need him fretting even more, didn't want the kids wondering if their dad was a complete lunatic. He certainly had decided to force himself to cope better than he had in the past. With his dad gone he was now nominated in charge of his mother, as well as his own sub, and their six children, and that's not including whatever Freddie leaves in his will about it. He took his quiet moments in the office, taking a deep breath before going to collect the kids as if nothing had even happened.

He knew the last time he’d felt this overwhelmed, more than just stressed, last time he’d felt like he was drowning like this; just before Tom was born. He’d snapped then, fucked everything up then. The pressure of that only seemed to add to it all, there was a precedent for his actions, a reason to bottle it and not repeat the same mistakes, especially not with Roger being as pregnant as he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you've all enjoyed, usual about asks, just head over to either of our tumblrs to ask, and thank you so much for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Roger had spent most of the afternoon trying to relax. The baby had gotten a lot more active after their snack, so Roger had wandered around for a while. He straightened things up as he went; His last trimester he did a lot of nervous cleaning. "Get much done, love?" Roger asked, looking up from the coffee table he was straightening up.

"Just the odd end here and there," he replied seamlessly, "You know how it is between albums. I better go catch some kiddos, you're alright on your own?"

"Yeah, I'll get something started for dinner," Roger told him, straightening up. He put a hand on his low back as he adjusted.

"Lovely," Brian kissed his cheek, swiping his keys, "Back soon dear."

"See you then." Roger smiled and watched him go. "You've got quite the dad, bub," he told the bump, rubbing gently. "We're really lucky with him.”

Brian jogged the last few steps to the car, taking a breath. He could feel it all bubbling inside of him, trying to ignore it as he went to pick the kids up… He’d forgotten the keys.

He went back into the house, trying to smile, "I'm back." Brian called out as he rummaged around the bowl for the right keys, Roger can't have got far since his tea was still hot on the table with the Sunday times, "Is that the newspaper in the bin? I meant to tell you that's the last of the stories in the paper - they must've moved into the next sorry git, Rog? You in the living room?"

"I'm here, dear." Roger walked in, looking not at all happy. He had a hand on his hip, leaning in the doorway. "I was just on the phone. With your mother."

"Fuck..." Maybe she wouldn't have mentioned it, she could have just bi passed it completely - he couldn't think how, but maybe.

"Yeah, she hadn't heard from me in a while," Roger replied. "Wanted to tell me how sorry she was that Harold would never meet his sixth grandbaby. Wanted to make sure I was coping alright, and looking after you."

Brian rubbed his eyes slowly, sighing, "I was going to tell you, Rog. Soon, after everything was sorted."

"After everything's sorted?" Roger crossed his arms. "Babe, he was my father in law, your /father/. He died months ago. I could imagine maybe waiting a few days, but weeks? Months? We're supposed to be honest."

"I didn't want you to stress about it, I've caused you enough hurt before," Brian said, looking down, "Anyway, I was coping with everything just fine."

Roger shook his head. "This is the kind of thing I need to know about, Brian. This isn't alright.”

"It doesn't matter now, everything's been done and he's not exactly coming back."

"It's still not okay," he told him flatly. "Anything else you've been neglecting to tell me? I try to keep something of an eye on you, but it seems like I'm not doing a good job.”

"You don't need to keep an eye on me, I'm not mental, I don't need monitoring," he snapped, "I can handle shit without you holding my hand."

"I /want/ to hold your hand, I love you in case you haven't noticed." Roger was starting to get worked up.

"I love you too, you know that, but you've already got so much going on I don't need you worried about me as well, Christ, the kids must already think I'm pathetic for the way I've dealt with everything else."

"They don't think you're pathetic," he stated. "They look up to you. You're not a big tough guy alpha and they don’t want you to be.”

"Whatever, the point is in not being completely weak or depressed or whatever else people think I am all of the bloody time," including Roger, "I've coped."

"Well you didn't need to cope. You need to process, heal and not bottle it all up." Roger shook his head, leaning on the wall. "I really wish you would've said something, Brian.

Brian shook his head, grabbing his coat again, "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back when you've cooled off."

"Typical," Roger said softly. "All you ever want to do is be alone, have space."

"Well I'd rather not have a fucking breakdown right here!" Brian cut off his own yell, breathing heavily through his nose.

"See? That's you hiding everything again!" Roger crossed his arms. "I'm supposed to hold you through that, look after you. It's not a burden, it's my instinct.

"Stop yelling, please just stop," he was frantically scrambling to get out, "Just stay out my head."

"Brian, please..." Roger watched him storm out the door, holding his head in his hands. "Fuck… not this again..."

*** 

"Mum?" It was Liam, they'd arrived back home from school on foot, Maggie between himself and Rachel, Tom carrying Cecilia. "What happened? Why did we have to walk?"

"Dad wasn't up to driving over today," Roger replied from the kitchen. "He got a bit caught up in his work is all. He's not home right now."

"Oh, alright," he could sense something wasn't up, but it was probably just something in the studio, "I'll need his help when he gets back - none of my homework makes sense."

"Right. Let me see if I can help you with that. I've got a degree too." Roger put a pan in the oven, checking the time.

Tom gave his mum an odd look, clearly something wasn't right. He'd ask later. 

"I don't have to do it now?" Liam asked, "I've just got back, my soul is weary."

"Fine. Go and get washed up, gang." Roger leaned on the counter, resting his hand on top of his belly. "Dinner will be ready in an hour."

Tom set Cecilia down, waiting until he heard them all go upstairs, "What's wrong mum? Is it uncle Fred, is he getting worse? Have the tabloids made up something else?"

Roger shook his head, looking down at the counter. "Your grandfather Harold died almost two months ago.'

"Grandpa? Why didn't you say anything?" Tom frowned, "... Or was it dad that didn't say anything?"

"Yes. I found out today because I accidentally picked up Ruth's phone call." Roger shook his head. "I told your dad how upset I was that he didn’t share. He left."

"He is coming back, right? I mean he can't exactly disappear," Tom said taking Roger's hand, "He's not going to do anything stupid so close to the birth."

"...it's not too unlike what happened before you were born, T." Roger squeezed his hand gently. "It was later on, but… he was so upset that I was pregnant he just… I don't know."

Tom hugged him, "He's going to come back. He will." Not that he could promise, "he was doing better."

"And then his dad died and he has a mother to look after." Roger squeezed him, sighing softly and closing his eyes. "I worry about him.”

"Mum... He's not likely to..." Tom asked quietly, not really wanting to say it at all, ".. hurt himself?"

Roger pressed his forehead into Tom's shoulder, taking a few deep breaths. This wasn't going to be easy. Even if it was just a night.

"I'll help the others with their homework while you make dinner," Tom offered, "Do you want me to call by uncle John to see if they've seen him?"

"I… do you think we should bug them?" He looked up at him, his little baby taking charge - he’d be a lot prouder once all of this was over. "Or will this resolve itself tonight?'

"Tomorrow morning, but I'm sure he'll be back by then," Tom said after some thought, "you'll be fine, mum, you and the baby."

"Yeah… I know." He gently rubbed his side, feeling a few strong kicks.

Tom left him there after a moment longer, going up to help the others, doing what his dad usually did. He was worried, if not a little angry, but he'd talk it over more with his mum later.

Roger made sure everything was prepared and running smoothly downstairs, getting the food together and setting it all out. He did appreciate the help quite a bit, especially making sure all the kids got to the table.

"Mummy, do you know what we learned about today?" Cecilia asked, sitting down to start eating, "We were taught about music. It was about some old musicians called Back and Chopping." She mispronounced, but at least she had remembered the jist of it.

"That's lovely, dear." Roger smiled softly. "They do have some very nice music. I think I have a few records of that sort of music."

"Old people music," Liam leaned in and told his sister, "You should listen to something more modern like U2."

"Liam, in order to be a true fan of music, you have to at least have an appreciation for all music," Roger told him. "Even if it's not something that's your favorite."

"I think he just fancies Bono now," Rachel said with a smirk, "Or is it the pet shop boys this week?"

"Rachel, stop it," Liam groaned. "I'm allowed to have hyperfixations. I'm exploring, I'm on the search for self. Puberty, you know?"

"Sure you are," Rachel rolled her eyes, "Were you like that Mum? Fawning over the stars of your day?"

"Mm..." Roger thought about it for a minute. "I can't recall anyone specific, but I was absolutely obsessed with musicians, always have been. However, there was… oh Lord, I can't..." He looked embarrassed already.

"Oh come on, you've got to tell us now," Even Tom leaned forward with interest, "Who was it? Like a highschool sweetheart? Or a celebrity or something?"

"It… no, much worse..." Roger looked at Tom. "My first English professor at university."

"That is worse, ugh, God sake mum," Liam cringed while laughing, the younger girls not quite understanding what was going on, "Some creepy old teacher?"

"Hey. He was barely thirty, he played guitar, and he was the sweetest guy in the world." Roger leaned on his hand. "His name was Li… oh..." He stopped himself, glancing at Liam. "Oh God, I didn't..."

"Guess we've discovered Liam's real dad," Rachel joked, taking a look at her brother's face and laughing even more, "Turns out mum has a thing for guitarists."

"Oh shut up, you." Roger rested his head in his hands. "Christ, I had totally forgotten about him until now, when I named Liam… I didn't realize.”

"None of the rest of us better be named after anyone's ex's." Tom said with a smile, "I will ask Fred and John for their names."

"I only ever had a relationship with Tim and your dad," Roger promised. "Unfortunately for me, Professor Liam had a wife."

"What about dad then? Who were his highschool crushes?" Rachel asked, "Seeing as you had your teacher."

"I've never actually talked to him about it." Roger hadnt realized till now. "I guess that's more of a… subby thing to chat about.

"We'll just ask him when he gets home tonight, or tomorrow if he's staying over," Liam decided, not in any way doubting that all was well. "Can we put the Christmas decorations up later?"

"Of course." Roger, it was best if they were all distracted. He turned to look at Tom. "You're about as tall as Brian. And Liam's not far behind. You can reach up.”

"I'm stronger though," Liam flexed his arm in front of Tom's face, getting jabbed with a fork, "pure muscle."

"Pure muscle," Tom mumbled, taking another bite of his veggies.

"Can we make snowflakes?" Maggie asked. "I know how to cut them."

"Can we put glitter on them too, if we're very careful?" Rachel asked, having a lot of art equipment of her own, "Oh and can we bake cakes?"

"I don't think we have cake material tonight. But how about we do that tomorrow? It's Saturday. We can go to the shops in the morning, then start decorating and bake some goodies."

"Yeah, okay," Maggie nodded, "What else can we do that's Christmassy? Stuff that mummy can do too."

"I can help with baking and decorating. And I think I can figure out a snowflake." Roger stood up, taking his dishes.

"Okay," Maggie nodded, "And we can start watching all the Christmas films and everything."

"Yes, I'll put Christmas records on too," Roger decided. "No reason not to get in the spirit, is there?"

"No, then when the baby gets here the house is all set up for him to enjoy Christmas with us." Cecilia grinned.

"Yes." Roger smiled and nodded, caressing his belly gently. He felt the gentle kicks of the little one getting excited. He could almost forget the whole Brian situation.

"Right, so me and Tom get the decorations down from the attic?" Liam was up dumping his plate in the sink.

"Yes, please." Roger kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry about the whole… professor thing."

"It's cool, after years of therapy I might forget about it," Liam smiled, before turning to drag Tom out his seat, "Right hurry up or I'll hide your hair products."

"Oh don't be a twat," Tom told him, following him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey
> 
> Thank you for reading, if you have any asks or requests you can head over to either of our tumblrs, (also for the black verse).
> 
> Pluto xxx


	12. Chapter 12

It was a couple of days later now, the house was nicely decorated and looking very seasonal, lovely christmas ornaments and trinkets they’d collected over the years spread out around the place, making the youngest kids happy. But there was still no sign of Brian. Roger had tried calling around, making sure he wasn’t anywhere obvious, or in hospital (a particularly dark nightmare had pulled him through the thought process that maybe he had, well… he’d been close to it the last time), but nothing had come up. 

They'd ended up not telling John - Freddie had had a bit of a fall and hurt his leg, so they really didn't need to worry too much more. Their own kids were picking up on Freddie’s illness and the whole family was getting anxious.

Liam and Rachel knew something was definitely wrong now, but they didn't ask - it seemed like if they had to know they’d have been told, or they would be once it was important. Tom took on as much as he could too, stepping up as the head of the household now. He helped Roger around the house and ran errands, filling in for his dad to help the girl’s with their homework and generally trying to keep the house afloat.

It was quite late on at night, now almost a week since his dad had bolted on them, when Tom found himself wandering downstairs to get a drink. He was in his tartan pyjamas that were so old the trouser leg was mid shin, but he was in his own home and comfortable, so who was going to judge him. He realized that someone else was downstairs pretty quickly, and came around the couch to see that it was his mum, looking very uncomfortable.

"You should be resting."

"I'm trying to rest," Roger spoke, his voice sounding strained. "It's… It's just the baby… putting up a fuss. I've been getting some contractions too, nasty ones." 

Roger was standing beside the sofa, both hands on it and bent over, breathing deeply. The pain was only getting worse as days passed. He knew it was a matter of days before this baby was ready to come. He wasn’t going to make it even close to Christmas.

"Do you want some tea or anything? Water?" Tom went around to stand by him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm… I'm alright, honey," Roger told him, giving the cushions a momentary squeeze. "You can go lie down now. I can handle myself.”

"It's alright, I don't want you to be alone, I'll stay if you want," Tom said, "You want to come and sit down for a little?"

"Yeah. Just let me get through his round." Roger rested a hand on the bump to support it. He breathed through a few more contractions before straightening up. "Alright. I'm good.'

Tom helped him towards the settee, pulling a blanket off a different chair to put on top of them, "Are you definitely sure these aren't serious contractions, mum?"

Roger nodded. "They're too irregular. I'll have consistent contractions for an hour, then none for the rest of the day. Not yet… not tonight anyway. But we don't have long."

"Dad's not going to be here in time, is he?" Tom looked up, pulling his hair away from his face.

"I don't know… I-I don't think he will be." Roger turned to face him. His eyes had been brimming with tears from pain and from worry, and he was now struggling not to whimper.

"It's okay, mum," Tom said, "You don't need to hide anything, I'm not going to be scared. You can tell me."

"I'm scared," he told him meekly. "I don't want to have a baby without your dad. I really don't. But I don't know if he's coming back."

"He can't have gone far, where did he hide last time?" Tom asked, holding Roger's hand again. "He's likely at Granny's house."

"Last time he was wandering all over Europe, for months," Roger told him. "He hardly showed up for your birth. What if he doesn't come back? Not in time?"

"The baby comes first, mum," Tom reasoned, "He knows when the due date is, which he didn't last time. There's no reason why he wouldn't want to come back."

"I snapped at him," Roger sniffled. "I'm… I scared him off. He doesn’t wanna come back to me."

"You know that's not right, he'll be right back soon enough," Tom said, hugging Roger as much as he could. "I don't know what his head is doing, but I know papa. He loves you so much."

Roger hugged him back. He was still sniffling softly. "I-I know… I know..."

"Anyway, I'll look after you," Tom said decisively. "We all will."

"Oh, Tom… look at you," Roger replied, still sounding wobbly. "Such a grown up. Taking care of me and everyone… I'm so proud of who you've grown into.'

"I'm just doing what's right," Tom spoke, but the praise made him incredibly happy. "I am glad that you're proud of me though, it means the world."

"Of course." He smiled sweetly, caressing his cheek. "Very proud.”

"Thanks, mum, really." Tom smiled, letting a comfortable silence fall over them for a while. "What's it like?"

"You mean being pregnant?" Roger patted the sofa, so Tom would get comfortable beside him.

"Yeah," Tom settled closer. "I was thinking about it a while back, if I had been pregnant then I'd probably have a baby around now. So what's it like?"

"In a word… life changing." Roger rubbed the bump. "It really really sucks a lot of the time. Something always hurts. But you learn to ignore it, and gradually adjust. And the sweet moments? Little kicks and flutters? Heavenly. And you glow.”

Tom smiled softly, pressing his palm where his little sibling was kicking. "Sounds lovely."

"Yes, it's certainly worth it, no matter how much you go through, especially in the labor." Roger shook his head. "So many things you don't think about.”

"I guess, I mean the labour sounds god awful," Tom replied. "But I suppose if you get a baby at the end of it."

"That's all that matters." Roger couldn't imagine having had a still born at any point, even now his eldest and youngest were so close to him, he couldn’t even fathom having lost any in between.

"That genetic thing..." Tom asked, thinking back to the conversation from a few months ago.

"It hasn't happened," Roger told him. "This is my sixth healthy bugger in a row. We're stronger than the past generation.”

"So if I ever have kids they'll be good too?" Tom raised an eyebrow. "I don't want to have to worry about it."

"There's no telling what recesses, love. But I wouldn't worry." Roger kissed his temple.

"I try not to, I know I'm more at risk of depression and everything. But I'll always come to you for help."

"I appreciate that," Roger told him. "I'll always be your mum.”

"I'll make sure Liam doesn't put you in a nasty old retirement home,” Tom laughed. "You can have a nice comfy one were the nurses don't hit you much and you can play bingo."

"Oh wow. That's the dream, isn't it?" Roger shook his head. "I'll probably play music and live in my own place till the day I die."

"Don't you dare, you're not allowed to die." Tom shook his head. "But I hope you both keep playing forever. So that the new baby grows up the same."

"Well… yeah." He hesitated, almost wanting to say something about Freddie. Another day. "I don't think I can stop myself.”

"I will look after you though, jokes aside, when you're old and grey," Tom promised. "Even if I do worry about you being anyone's grandmother."

"Why? I'm already a grade A mum." Roger crossed his arms.

"Yeah, but you're also up to mischief a lot, and if it's not you that is cleaning up the mess you'll probably be worse."

Roger chuckled softly. "Guilty, guilty."

"God, you'd probably give them a ton of sugar before handing them back-... Was that the door?"

Roger looked up. He took a breath, could that be Brian coming back? "Can you check, dear?"

"Yeah, alright," Tom nodded, getting up and tucking the blanket over his mum. It was the middle of the night, there shouldn't be anyone at the door, unless...

"Dad?" He asked as he opened the door, immediately it swung open violently and he was painfully shoved aside. Ray.

"You must be Thomas. Miserable little slag, like your mother." Ray picked him up by his shirt. "Useless excuse for a dom, aren't you? Not strong enough to dismiss advances from another dom. I'd have never stood for it. Shame you weren't my son." 

He tossed Tom into the wall, the young lad dropping like a stone. Things were hazy. He wasn’t out long, but long enough to be a bit muddled as he struggled to come around.

By the time he was more conscious, he could hear raised voices in the living room. His head was pounding, and he could feel where blood had started to soak his hair. More crashing came from next door, making Tom snap to his senses. His mum was in there alone with that man. He bolted over on shaky legs, standing in front of his mum. Ray just laughed more, brandishing a metal pole at them.

"What do you want from us, Ray?" Roger didn't seem shaken, looking up at him with stern disappointment.

"You were owed a punishment for breaking my empire, pet," he replied. "You took everything from me, so I'll take everything from you. And if the boy will act like a submissive, he'll be treated the same."

"I'm not yours to punish," Roger defied. "You get out of this house and away from my family, now."

"You don't appear to have a Dom with you," Ray sneered, taking a step closer. " I can take you as my own, your children too. Maybe you should be forced to watch as I-" 

There was a shatter, Ray seemed to lose his train of thought, turning to look. 

"Tom, take your mother upstairs and close all the doors." Brian ordered, standing with the remains of a bottle in his hand, anger etched into his face.

Roger was quietly gaping. His hands rested on the bump, and he took a few deep breaths as his heart beat quickly. Brian...

Tom opened his mouth to argue, but his dad shot him a look that made it perfectly clear not to. He guided Roger away, avoiding the broken glass, not speaking until they made it to the top of the stairs. "Mum, what's happening?"

"Something serious. Very serious." Roger held his hand tight. "We have to call the police."

Tom nodded, helping his mum up the stairs to the bedroom phone, trying to ignore the noises from downstairs.

Roger was frightened that they may ACTUALLY kill each other, and they'd all be in a lot more trouble. He anxiously sat on the bed, bouncing his leg gently.

There was complete silence after a while, the footsteps leading up the stairs to just outside the door. One of them had won. Tom stood in front of his mum again, just in case it was Foster.

"...Brimi?" Roger asked timidly, putting his hand on the doorknob.

"Yeah, Rog, it's me," he said, waiting to be let in, "He's just out cold for now."

“Oh, darling.” Roger opened up, hugging him as tight and close as he could with the bump between them. It wasn’t a lengthy embrace, they had things to take care of, but it was enough to reassure him for now that Brian was there.

"Are you alright, love?" Brain pulled away to check over Roger, "He didn't hurt you? Tom, you're okay too?"

"Just a thump," Tom promised, rubbing his head. "I'm alright."

"Good." He'd make sure a doctor checked his head anyway. "Rog I am so so sorry."

"It's alright, love," Roger insisted, holding his hand. "Everything's alright."

"It's not though, anything could have happened and I wouldn't have known about it."

"It's going to be fine now." Roger kissed his cheek. "You made it in time."

Brian just looked down. "I promised I'd never leave you again."

"I know." Roger cupped his cheek. "But I understand. We can't control ourselves sometimes."

Brian just nodded a little. He still felt guilty. "We should call the police or something before he gets up."

"Yes, right away." Roger held his hand. "The phone is downstairs.”

"You two stay here," Brian told them. "You're safer here.”

"Fine. But call them up quickly. I'll tell them what happened, so will Tom.”

Brian left to make the call, leaving Tom to hold his mum.

"I don't understand what's just happened?” he said softly. “Dad's back?"

"Yes… a bit sudden, isn't it all?" He gently rubbed his bump. "And Ray..."

"They were fighting?" He was sure of it, but he could hardly imagine. "They'll arrest Ray, won't they?"

"They'd better. This was a break in, an armed one. He was attacking a helpless pregnant sub."

Tom nodded. He could already hear sirens, possibly a neighbour had called earlier. Roger didn't dare disobey Brian yet. He came down when he was called, answering questions with Tom beside him to back him up.

The police took him away pretty quickly, he'd been causing trouble for a while and the evidence was infallible, there would be further questions, but later on in the week. Brian turned to Roger when they'd left, "I'm sorry I scared you "

"It's really okay," Roger told him, too relieved to be upset. "You're here now. That's what matters."

"You absolutely promise he didn't hurt you?" Brian asked again. "Nothing happened when you were alone?"

"He didn't touch me," Roger assured him. "How about you? You and Tom both need a checkup.”

"Just the odd bruise, I'm fine," Brian told him. "Old git was stronger than he looked."

"Well he better stay away now." Roger crossed his arms. "We don't need any more of his shit."

"I don't think we'll hear from him in a long time," Brian affirmed. "Let's just go upstairs, I'll tidy the mess tomorrow."

"Are you sure we shouldn't take Tom to the doctor first?" He looked over at their son. "He might not wake up if he tries to sleep with a head injury."

"Yeah, that's best." Brian looked at his son. "I can drive him across if you want to stay here with the kids."

"Alright. And you get looked at too… please." Roger squeezed his hand. "I want the full report when you come back.'

"I'll make sure he does, mum," Tom said, since Brian's word wasn't exactly the strongest. "We'll be all good."

"Thank you, Tom." Roger kissed his cheek. "I'll be here when you get back.”

"Phone if anything happens." Brian told him, "I love you, Rog."

"I love you too," Roger told him. He stepped back and let them go. They were together, they’d look after each other. He headed upstairs to check on the kids before getting some tea going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you have any asks or requests you can head over to either of our tumblrs, (also for the black verse and other AUs). Kudos and comments appreciated as always :)
> 
> Squish

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot to know people have been reading through from the last story to this one - I hope everyone is still enjoying this.
> 
> As always, I'll be writing up extras on my Tumblr (https://honey-rae-pluto.tumblr.com/) and I can answer any asks there too, also check out @softnsquishable's accounts on this and tumblr too, she posts really cool things and is a great writer!
> 
> I really appreciate any kudos and comments, folks, I'll try update this next week!


End file.
